Camille Orlando Cooper Thieves in Time
by D.J. Scales
Summary: History is being altered and the Pages of the Thievious Racconus are vanishing. Camille Cooper and her friends including Team Natsu must travel through time to take down those responsible and reverse the damage done but with Jackie Chan's niece tagging along nothing is ever easy. Contains Elements of Jackie Chan Advetures and inspired by the Plot of Sly Cooper Thieves in Time
1. Rough Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures, Fairy Tail or the plot of Sly Cooper Thieves in Time. I'm only using the characters along with my own OCs for this story thank you that is all.

**Camille Orlando Cooper Thieves in Time**

**Rough Meetings**

A week after the Demon World fiasco, Camille was in the realm of Fiore with Team Natsu as they were walking to the Fairy Tail Guild. Camille had decided to join on advice of her elder cousin and the little ponies and she even brought along, Astral, Benjamin, Seth, Michelle, Mira, Kira, and Tori for moral support.

"Thanks for giving me the chance, guys." Camille thanked them.

"You're welcome," Erza answered, "You might be related to Minerva but everyone deserves a chance."

Camille could see Lucy, Natsu, and Gray were still not convinced yet, so she decided to make some small talk, "I'm sorry about Aquarius, Lucy. It's too bad you had to sacrifice the key you used to summon her, but at least you have Water Magic now. If you want, Seth and I can teach you in the ways of Water Magic."

"Are you sure you both can teach me more of what I know?" Lucy asked questionably.

"You forget, Lucy, I come from a long line of fishermen, navy men, and sea men on my Dad's side of the family and a long line of Water Mages on my Mom's side of the family." Seth reminded her.

"And his family even has ties to the Southern Railway thanks to their ancestors having lived in Southampton in our home dimension." Camille added.

"I'm still wondering whether or not to trust you considering your cousin almost ripped me into pieces during the Grand Magic Games." Lucy replied.

"Then if you're not sure about trusting Camille, trust me instead for the time being." Seth suggested. Lucy nodded and smiled at that advice for the time being.

Natsu and Gray were discussing with Erza about the idea of letting Camille join Fairy Tail, "Are you sure everyone can accept her despite her short comings?" Gray asked.

"Look, I know Camille is Minerva's younger cousin, but she has learned from her mistakes and has shown that she's nothing like her in terms of personality." Erza explained.

"For God's sake, Erza, Camille's a thief, from a long line of master thieves on her dad's side of the family. How do we know she won't steal from us?" Natsu asked.

"Trust me she won't. I can tell..." she answered.

"And you can tell she won't steal from us how?" Natsu asked skeptically.

Erza glared at Natsu causing him to stutter, "Because if she does, she would have to answer to me."

Natsu replied nervously, "I get the picture."

"That's a first, flame brain." Gray said sarcastically.

"Gray." Erza turned to him?"

"Yes, Erza?"

"Zip it." Gray nodded getting the picture.

Mira, Michelle, and Benjamin were watching the exchange and they couldn't help but comment on what they saw, "If we didn't meet Erza back on Sodor during the Stanier Steam Festival, I would never believe how she's able to command such respect." Benjamin said.

"Neither would I," Michelle agreed, "In a way, she does act and sound a lot like Maggie only Maggie prefers shorts and pants instead of short skirts and high socks."

"Speaking of Maggie. She, Geoff, Carl, and Brian had to join their fathers and their fathers' engines to go check on some Secret Prisons in the British Isles," Mira explained, "Edna tagged along with her uncles and Edward to go check on the new Mining Town of Coalpoint in Equestria."

"Well, whatever it is they can handle it. Right now Camille needs our help." Benjamin said.

Soon they arrived at the building which served at the headquarters for the Fairy Tail Guild Building, "Nice place, guys. Very homely." Camille admitted.

"Well, thanks, but we got to warn you it can get rough inside." Lucy warned her.

"Bring it." Camille replied.

"How rough could it get?" Seth asked, "I spent my summers with my dad and his relatives on fishing boats when he had time off."

The group walked in and Seth and Camille were surprised to see the guild members fighting. Michelle, Benjamin, Tori, Kira, Mira, and Astral walked in as well and they were stunned to see the fighting as well, "I've seen a lot of rowdy barroom fights, but I've never seen anything like this in all my years." Astral said.

"They certainly live to their rep of the strongest guild." Tori admitted.

"And the most destructive and rambunctious." Kira added.

"Lucy, tell me again why you traded up your life of luxury and privilege to join a guild like this?" Michelle asked.

"I wanted to show I can take care of myself and to grow and mature as a Mage like my mother wanted." she answered.

"Your mother is proud of you, Lucy." Mira said.

"Thanks, Mira."

"No problem. It helps to be a Medium."

"In the meantime can somebody do something about the ruckus?" Benjamin asked.

"Allow me," Astral began, "By the way you might want to cover your ears," Team Natsu and The Cooper Gang covered their ears as Astral advised. Astral roared, "ENOUGH!" Right on cue, the guild stopped the fighting and turned to see Team Natsu and the Cooper Gang. Astral spoke in a calmer tone, "That's better. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza. Go ahead and speak."

"Eh," Natsu shook his head, "Right."

"This is Camille Orlando Cooper. She's here to join us as our newest Guild Member." Erza explained.

"Hello." Camille greeted the whole guild. Everyone was staring at her recalling her first last and last name.

"Oh boy." Mira sighed, fearing the worse.

Gajeel and Elfman both then came up to her, "Can I help you two?" Camille asked.

"So, you're related to the one that massacred Bunny girl? Huh?" Gajeel asked.

Camille looked sheepish, "Yeah. I'm Minerva's younger cousin." Both Gajeel and Elfman grinned.

"Seems they accept her already." Michelle noticed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Seth replied.

Suddenly the two attacked her. Camille suddenly found herself defending herself from their attacks, "Would somebody tell me what Gajeel just said 'cause I'm confused about who this "Bunny girl" is?" Benjamin asked in confusion.

Lucy blushed, "That is his pet nickname for me."

Camille meanwhile was still fending off attacks from Elfman and Gajeel when she sprouted her wings and busted out the Dragon Sword, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this but you leave me no choice. Victory Charge!" Right on cue, Camille summoned Cards to stun Elfman and Gajeel while the Power of Megaforce Music was somehow playing from the Jukebox in the guild before she knocked them out with the Dragon Sword causing them to fall unconscious, "Maybe now you'll learn to ask questions before attacking me."

Gajeel just glared before grinning and turning his fists to iron to punch her away. Camille dodged the iron fists before knocking Gajeel out cold with her full power, "Does anybody else want to be stupid enough to attack me?" The guild after seeing Camille's power at work all shook their heads no, "Good answer."

Gray whispered to the others, "She is gonna fit right in." The others nodded at that but they jumped when they heard the voice of the Guild Master.

"What the heck is going on here?" Makarov demanded.

"Just a guild brawl. Nothing I haven't seen before." Astral answered.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Camille Orlando Cooper and I want to join the guild."

Makarov then looked at her, "Cooper and Orlando? Are you related to Minerva Orlando and are of the Cooper clan?"

"Yes I am, my father is Sly Cooper and his sister is Minerva Orlando's mother so that makes me Minerva Orlando's younger cousin. But how would you know of the Cooper Clan?

"I read stories of the infamous Cooper clan and how they only steal from villains and hold a strong honor. I even met the great grandfather of the young Sly Cooper's father."

Camille blushed gently, "Well, I'm honored that my Clan's thieving reputation has spread even to this dimension. So, back to my question. Will you allow me to join Fairy Tail?"

Makarov looked up and down at her and smiled, "Of course. I can see you are different from Minerva and have a good spirit. You also fit the rambunctious spirit of everyone here."

Camille looked overjoyed, "Thank you very much. So what should I call you?"

"For now call me Makarov, but for you, Camille you can refer to me as your new Guild Master." he brought out the stamp.

"Thank you very much, Makarov. But what about my friends? I don't want to leave them out. They're the reason I'm here and my strength comes from the power of friendship and their strength comes from that same power. We work together as a team." Camille then gestured to her friends and introduced them to the guild and after hearing the speech Erza had to comment.

"Camille does have a point. Her strength does come from friends. So I was wondering if I could test her strength after she is officially in the guild."

"Of course I wouldn't mind a friendly spar. If our new guild mate agrees to it." Makarov said.

"Of course I do." Camille confirmed.

So once Camille had her guild mark which was placed on her left shoulder and was black which showed she was officially now a mage of Fairy Tail she and Erza were about to have a spar, but before they could Mira had to speak, "Camille, Erza, I'm afraid this is gonna have to wait. We've got a problem. Something's happened to the Thievius Raccoonus. The pages are blank!"

"Blank?! What do you mean blank?!" Camille asked in outrage, "Those pages are full of my ancestors' adventures and techniques."

" Not any more they aren't. See for yourself." Mira showed her.

"You have a book that's been passed down through the family?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I do. But something's happened to it from what I can make out."

"It looks like the writing's literally erasing which means that history is being altered." Michelle said.

"If that's the case then we'd better get to the past and fix the damage they did." Seth suggested.

"And how are we supposed to do that? We'd need a time machine." Benjamin said.

"Not to mention that somebody has to watch the Thievious Racconus since taking it with us back through time is too dangerous." Mira added.

Kira and Tori then looked at each other and spoke, "Tori and I already have that all figured out. We've been working on a Time Machine and modified it to fit in the Cooper Van using the scrap metal in the Smelters yard."

"And we've upgraded the van so that it can fit a lot of people to make this task easier and we even have a plan to protect the book," Tori added, "We'll let the Chan Family watch it."

"Thank you, Tori, Kira," Camille thanked them, and looked at Team Natsu, "So you guys want to go on a adventure?"

"An adventure? I'd love to go." Natsu answered.

"Count me in." Gray added.

"We're eager to help our new guild mate." Lucy put in.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Erza finished.

"Thanks everyone, now come one we got problem to fix." Team Natsu and the Cooper Gang then headed off to return to Camille's home dimension.

Once they arrived, they made a little stop at Uncle's Rare Finds where Jackie, Jade, Tohru, and Uncle were busy doing various tasks, "Guys, we need help." Camille pleaded.

"Aiyah. Uncle is busy right now. Can it wait?" the old man demanded in his cranky tone.

"You don't understand. History is being altered." Mira explained.

"Impossible, the only way for history to be altered is with the book of ages," Uncle reminded them. Camille showed the Thievius Raccoonus, as uncle looked at it growing shocked, "Aiyah. Camille is telling truth."

"What is it, Sensei?" Tohru asked, as they all looked over.

"The Present day is in grave danger."

"Danger from what?" Jade asked.

"Probably somebody with a time machine." Jackie theorized.

"So does that mean we're going on a time traveling adventure? Cool!" jade cheered.

"Actually, we will be going," Michelle gestured to the Cooper Gang and Team Natsu, "You and the Chans will stay here to watch the Thievius Racconus. It's too risky to take the book through time with us."

Jackie took the book, "We will guard it with our lives."

Mira pulled out a crystal, "This will serve as a communications between the past and present."

"Kira created it with my help of course," Tori explained, "Kira always was better with the subtle parts of smelter duties than I was."

"True, but you took care of the design and the ground work. You always were better at that than I was.' Kira admitted.

"Can we get going? We've got history to save." Natsu reminded them.

"Hold up, flame brain," Gray interrupted him, "We don't even know what time period we need to go to first."

"Well, judging from the changes it would seem that history is being altered so the safest bet is to start at the beginning of the Cooper line." Jackie noticed.

"That's ancient Egypt. Circa 1300 B.C." Jade added.

"Home to my ancestor; Slytenkamen Cooper II." Camille put in.

"That makes sense since if Slytenkamen Cooper I didn't create the book in the first place it would've vanished by now and we would've assumed somebody would've stolen it." Tohru explained.

"So let's fire up the Time Machine and get going." Jade said eagerly, until she was held back by Jackie.

"You are staying here."

"Aw, but, Jackie, they need me. This could be good for any history assignments I get from school."

"Your Uncle is right, Jade. It's best we both stay here." Astral said.

Seth was confused, "You mean you're not joining us, Astral?"

"Hello. Dragons have longer life spans than humans do so seeing two of me in the same place and time could cause a temporal paradox. And besides the Chans will need all the help they can get protecting the book."

"I understand, Astral. Protect the Chans." Camille instructed. Astral nodded.

"What's with the glass jar, Kira? Is it part of the time machine?" Lucy asked.

"That is how we will get through time, we place an item from that time period and the machine will take us to that time." Tori explained.

"And since we're going to Egypt we'll need an Egyptian artifact to take us there." Erza added.

"Oh. OH! Try this," Jade said, as she pulled an Ancient Egyptian vase from one of the shelves, "Uncle's got plenty of artifacts from around the world. We can borrow as many as we need."

Erza took it, "Thanks."

Uncle spoke, "You better not damage antique!"

The Cooper Gang and Team Natsu went to the van and put the vase in the jar. When it confirmed it was from Egypt circa 1300 B.C. the van with Benjamin at the wheel since he and Seth were the only ones who could drive were already speeding down the road and when they hit vortex velocity they entered the time stream which would take them to their first stop.


	2. Land of the Pharaohs

**The Cooper Gang and Team Natsu**

**In**

**Land of the Pharaohs**

The group had landed outside what appeared to be an Egyptian Kingdom in the year 1300 BC. They had already established a Safe House in the middle of town, "Okay, before we do anything else we need to locate my ancestor, Slytenkamen Cooper II." Camille instructed.

"The Cooper Clan history states that he created the Cooper Vault." Mira explained.

"Then we need to find where the possibly where he made the vault." Lucy said.

"He built it on Kaine Island," Camille continued, "All the Coopers know of it. But what we need to do first is locate Slytenkamen Cooper himself."

"Tori and I already went ahead and did so." Kira confirmed.

"And you're not gonna like this one bit, Camille." Tori added. They showed Slytenkamen Copper locked up.

"So he's in the Palace dungeon, huh," Erza began, "How did he end up in there?"

"Probably cause somebody caught him trying to steal from a greedy noble?" a voice suggested.

Team Natsu and the Cooper Gang looked around for the voice and found that Jade had somehow shown up, "Jade, what are you doing here?" Gray inquired in shock, "Jackie told you to stay with him.

"He didn't say how long." she retorted smugly.

"She's good." Natsu admitted.

Camille slapped her forehead in frustration, before sighing, "Fine, Jade, just stay out of the way."

"Although it is true and look who was the one who did the deed." Tori said, as she showed an image of a Egyptian version of Le paradox.

"I know that guy," Jade gasped, "That's Cyril Le Paradox. But isn't he supposed to be in Present day Paris doing his Art Museum tour? Unless he's got a time machine and used it to set up one of his lieutenants or meet up with one of his ancestors here. Or probably both."

"That sounds like a good theory and it would explain a lot." Michelle admitted.

"However, we'll need Camille to take some recon photos," Kira suggested, "We need to know what's going on and fast."

"Say no more,' Camille said, as she exits after grabbing her Binocucom. She took some photos of the Palace, the Prison, and of Le Paradox's Egyptian Ancestor as well as Le Paradox himself. She spoke to Kira via Binocucom, "Kira, are you hearing this? Cyril Le Paradox is discussing with his Egyptian Ancestor and I found one of his Lieutenants. Somebody by name of Vanessa Barone. Does this mean anything to you?"

"Hang on Looking it up right now." Kira answered.

"In the meantime, Camille, see if you can follow them without them noticing you. We may learn something." Tori instructed.

"Roger that, I am on my way." Camille carefully began to sneak through the alleyways to approach the two bad guys and hid in the shadows.

Egyptian Le Paradox spoke, "So tell me again why you've come all this way to see me, Cyril, and why you brought somebody by name of Vanessa Barone here."

Vanessa answered, "Actually, I'm here to visit and check up on you on Cyril's behalf. After that I'm returning to my own home to pick up where I left off. Cyril wants me to take care of some things. Mz. Ruby is the one whose going to give you a hand."

"She's right," Cyril continued, "Mz. Ruby does have paranormal powers that can do something about that Slytenkamen Cooper. Thanks to her we managed to frame him for stealing the Pharoah's headdress and get him thrown in Jail and if we're lucky we'll never see him again. Now all we need is for her to steal his most prized possession and we'll be set."

Cyril then left with Vanessa to return somewhere while the Egyptian Le Paradox was tending to matters here.

Camille spoke over the Binocucum, "Kira, Tori, I'm coming back to the safehouse. We better talk."

"We were gonna tell you to come back," Tori said, "There's something you need to know about this Mz. Ruby and this Vanessa Barone."

Camille returned to the safehouse and when she did she sat at a table as did the others as Kira and Tori began to explain what they found out.

"She was a world renowned psychic, as a child she grew up among a family of mystics, but the local kids thought of her as...scary." Tori explained.

"You're telling me." Jade agreed.

"What else did this Miss Ruby do?" Gray asked.

Tori continued, "Well growing up she learned to raise the dead to fill the void of loneliness and as she grow up she became bitter at the world and started to use the raised dead to commit her crimes."

Kira added, "She later joined the Fiendish Five as part of a scheme in wiping out Camille's grandparents on her dad's side of the family and stole the pages that held Slytenkamen Cooper's Shadow Power technique till Sly caught up with her in Hati and defeated her. After which Mira's aunt Carmelita busted her and she earned a life sentence behind bars for raising the undead. My guess is that Cyril broke her out of prison to send her to take over Ancient Egypt."

"We gotta stop her." Jade called.

"Hold up, Jade," Erza stopped her, "We need a plan. We can't just barge in there. The first thing we need to do is break out Slytenkamen Cooper II."

"And I think I have it." Tori said.

"So where do we start?" Michelle asked, "With all this earth we should've brought Geoff along. He could easily Earthbend a tunnel to Slytenkamen's cell."

"Hold on, I think Virgo can dig a tunnel that can take us to Slytenkamen's cell." Lucy said.

"Love the idea, Lucy, but a Celestial Spirit would draw too much attention," Camille explained, "Unless Kira and Tori have a plan to draw attention away from Virgo."

"We do and it involves releasing a bunch of horses." Kira said.

"How does releasing horses help us?" Gray asked.

"I can see what will happen it would attract the guards and a large crowd allowing Lucy to use Virgo to make a tunnel to Slytenkamen." Camille realized.

"Nice. And all we need now is somebody to release the Horses. I volunteer." Natsu declared. The group looked at him, "What? I don't see anybody else stepping up."

"Do you even know where to go, Flame brain?" Gray asked.

"At least I'm not stupid enough to get distracted ice boy!" Natsu argued.

Gray and Natsu began arguing yet again till Erza smacked both of them upside the head," Quiet! she yelled.

"Yes, Erza." they said, while rubbing their bruised heads.

"Natsu, thanks for volunteering since we're gonna need a diversion," Kira thanked him, "So we were gonna take a subtle approach. As in I'm going to release the horses myself. The Pharoah's Horses should be in the stable next to the palace. If I can release them that's sure to start a stampede and coupled with the fire I'll need you to start in the Stables that'll tie up the guards allowing Virgo to dig under Slytenkamen's Cell."

"I'll go with Lucy and Virgo," Camille said, "Slytenkamen is going to need some convincing to prove that we're here to help him." The group all nodded at the jobs.

On the streets Kira and Natsu were at the Stables and in position. Kira spoke to Lucy via Binocucum, "Kira to Lucy, are you in position?"

"We're ready to go. All we need now is the diversion." she replied.

"I'm all over it." Natsu said.

Right on cue, Kira released the Horses causing a stampede as Natsu torched part of the stable to draw attention away from Virgo. A bunch of guards sawed the smoke and the horses charging and went to stop the stampede and fire as back with Camille and Lucy they prepared to burrow a tunnel to Camille's ancestor.

"Celestia Magic is one magic that I haven't used yet, Camille said, "Are you sure this will work Lucy?"

"Positive it can, Camille," Lucy said, while looking away quickly. Camille said nothing as Lucy prepared to summon Virgo, "I opened the gates of the maden I summon forth Virgo!"

Right on cue Virgo the Maiden appeared and bowed to Lucy, "You summoned me, Mistress?"

"Yes I need you to dig a tunnel into this jail cell." she instructed.

"Consider it done."

"And do it fast. We're running low on time." Camille instructed

Virgo nodded and started to drill into the ground as Lucy and Camille followed. Virgo eventually drilled her way into Slytenkamen Cooper II's Cell where the thief in question was sitting and he looked a lot like an Egyptian Version of Camille's father Sly Cooper.

"Slytenkamen, is that you?" Camille asked.

Slytenkamen looked up and noticed three people he hadn't seen before, "I don't know you, but I feel that you're connected to me somehow."

"Yeah the name is Camille Cooper. I'm your relative from the future."

"And I'm one of her friends. Lucy Heartfilia but we can talk later back at the hideout."

"I've seen a lot of stuff lately as a thief but with all that's happened lately I believe you." Slytenkamen believed.

"Then come one we need to get out." Camille said. Slytenkamen nodded as he followed Lucy Virgo and Camille through the tunnel that had been created.

Later that night back at the hideout everyone was meeting up with Slytenkamen Cooper and they were surprised to learn that he had just created the Vault and put most of his fortune inside of it.

"So what's going on, Slytenkamen?" Jade asked.

"Jade, we should let Slytenkamen speak." Seth replied.

"We need to know what's going on and fast." Michelle said.

Jade looked sheepish, "Oh right. Please continue."

"As I mentioned I have already made the Cooper Vault to place my fortune and was ready to add my techniques to the Thevious Racconus which was created by my Father Slytenkamen Cooper I, however one day I was framed when the Pharaoh's headdress was taken."

"I'm guessing the Pharaoh was a corrupt pharaoh since Camille did say that your father only stole from Corrupt Pharaohs and Greedy Noblemen." Erza guessed.

"Correct, red maiden, my mark was left at the crime and the pharaoh took me to the cell, but I fear it could have been the work of my rival."

"That Egyptian version of that Le Paradox guy?" Natsu asked.

"Has to be. Who else is there?" Gray asked.

"That guy leaves a terrible stench," Michelle said, "Worse than a skunk. In fact if we were all walking and talking animals he would be a skunk."

"But what I don't get is that if he smells so badly how could the guards have not smelled him coming a mile away?" Lucy asked.

"Probably due to Ms. Ruby's magic masking the smell." Jade suggested.

"That would explain it, some of the guards looked grey and sickly." Slytenkamen believed.

"Figures so how do we prove that Slytenkamen is innocent of the theft and restore his reputation?" Natsu wondered.

"Kira Tori? Any ideas?" Camille inquired.

"The best to do is gather evidence of the deed and stop more undead guards from being created." Tori suggested.

"Then we hand the evidence to the local pharaoh and his wife and I did a little research on the Pharaoh and you'll never guess who his wife is." Kira added.

Kira then showed the group a photo of the Pharaoh and his wife and the Pharaoh's Wife looked a lot like Maggie Perkins only in Egyptian clothes.

"Whoa." everyone gasped.

"I did not see this one coming," Jade said, "I guess that must be Nova the Phoenix's Original Vessel and from what I can gather she ended up marrying the Pharaoh."

"Then this makes our job easier." Camille said.

"Right we can talk to her for help." Lucy put in.

Slytenkamen spoke, "It will not be easy to do so. However she and I are on friendly terms and I did help her expose some corrupt advisers and greedy nobles to her so she could tell her husband. Isis knows full well that I go solo and the only power I have is the Shadow Power I inherited from my father."

"Luckily you won't just go it alone." Camille said.

"Cause I'll be going too." Jade added.

"Actually, Jade, since you have experience in Magic you and Kira will be working on a counter spell to prevent Ms. Ruby from summoning any more undead ghouls and stop the ones still at large," Tori instructed, "You're the only one here besides Camille who can use Chi Magic. Camille Lucy and Slytenkamen will be going to see Isis."

Jade nodded, "Ok I understand."

Kira spoke, "Meanwhile, the rest of you will be attending the party that Isis is throwing tonight at the Palace. She's inviting all kinds of people across the kingdom from the upper class to the modest peasants. So this will be the best way to get an audience with her."

"Seems simple enough and since I'm Upper Class or used to be I can get us an audience with Isis." Lucy said.

Later that evening at the Palace the Cooper Gang were all dressed in Egyptian attire for the occasion as they saw the party was in full swing, "Look I see Isis." Jade said.

The group turned to see Isis was sitting in a chair next to her husband the Pharaoh looking bored, "Let's go talk to her.

The group quietly and discreetly went up to Isis, "Excuse me, Your highness? Can we have a word?" Lucy inquired.

Isis looked at the group suspiciously, "I do not know most of you but for some reason I can tell that you're not ordinary visitors."

"No we are not but can we discuss this somewhere more secure. We'll explain everything there." Jade promised.

"Yeah considering that Nova's been dormant." Camille said.

Isis froze upon the mention of Nova before leading the team into a corridor behind the throne, "What in the name of Ra is going on? How do you know about Nova? That knowledge is only supposed to be told to a select few."

"This is gonna sound strange but I'm Slytenkamen's relative from the future." Camille explained.

"I see and Slytenkamen do you believe her?" Isis asked.

"With all that has happened here lately with that skunk of a thief Le Paradox on the loose I believe her."

Isis looked to the rest of the group, "And the rest of you are?"

"Like Camille we are from the future, we have come together to stop Le Paradox from altering the past to affect the future." Erza explained.

"Well, I'm not surprised. I knew that Le Paradox had something to do with this," Isis admitted, "The style of how my husband's headdress was stolen was not his manner." The group looked at the Egyptian thief as he just rolled his eyes as she continued, "Never mind that. Did you figure out what the Le Paradox of this time period and Mz Ruby are up to?"

"I think its to end the Cooper line before it even started." Camille explained.

"And if that happens you would never have existed to have helped us defeat the Demon Sorcerers." Jade added.

"We gotta stop them here and now." Natsu declared.

"How?" Camille asked.

"Here's what we do," Kira began, "All we do is invite Le Paradox to show up and have him spill his guts but while he's doing that we'll serve him some drink mixed in with a truth potion then when Isis begins to talk about the theft of her husband's headdress he spills his guts before the whole crowd and we have the evidence to convict Le Paradox."

"At the same time Jade and I will do battle with Ms Ruby and knock her out cold allowing us to take her back to the present day and allow Section 13 to arrest her for escaping prison and meddling with Time." Tori continued.

Slytenkamen spoke up, "An excellent idea but I lost my twin canes when I was hauled in Prison. I can only guess that my rival probably gave them to his future descendant."

"Then we'll need to get those back as well but later. Right now we need to bust Le Paradox before he does anymore damage." Erza said. So the group went to put their plan into action and returned to the party while Jade and Kira went to do battle with Mz. Ruby.

The drinks were flowing and the Egyptian Le Paradox was enjoying his drink unaware that Isis had spiked it the truth potion and as soon as he finished it she began to ask questions.

"So Le Paradox, how did you know that the Pharoah's headdress was missing and that Slytenkamen did it even though he was nowhere near the area?" Isis inquired.

Le Paradox spoke in a trance, "He wasn't there. I put Slytenkamen's family symbol there to frame him for the crime and to get rid of him allowing me to steal the headdress and the canes he had as soon as he was in prison." The crowd including Isis' husband, the Pharaoh gasped in shock as soon as the words left the Egyptian Le Paradox' mouth.

"And where is the headdress?" Camille asked.

"The headdress is in Mz. Ruby's lair. To the north of the Palace in her room."

"Guards! Take that thief away and lock him in the dungeons. I'll see to his sentence later!" The Pharaoh ordered.

"I'll go get the headdress, dear." Isis said.

"Just be careful my love. This Mz. Ruby sounds dangerous."

"And so am I." Isis kissed her husband before she and the Cooper Gang went to go after Mz Ruby.

Meanwhile at Mz. Ruby's Lair, Jade and Kira were outside the entrance to the main door of the Voodoo Priestess herself, "You sure this is gonna work?" Jade asked.

"I'm positive." Kira confirmed.

"Ok," So the duo entered the lair of Mz. Ruby and they found themselves staring down the Voodoo Priestess herself, "Alright, Mz. Ruby, surrender now or I'll unleash the ancient art of butt whoop on you."

"Jade." Camille sighed.

Ms ruby turned around and grinned, "Well, well, well if it isn't the child of Sly cooper, looking fine I can see."

"And you're still the same old voodoo hag that my dad beat years ago," Camille retorted, "I'm not surprised you took the section containing my ancestor Slytenkamen's Shadow Power Technique. So are you gonna hand over the headdress or what?"

"Sorry dear but the psychic energy in the headdress is what makes my guards charged up, but how about this, I do the same thing I did to your father as I will do to you to give you a sporting chance."

"I'm listening." Camille said.

"You play my deadly game of Simon says and if you copy my moves right, you will be safe, if not...then you'll get zapped."

"Bring it. My father beat you once and sent you to Jail and I'll do the same." Camille then jumped forward as Isis came in with the rest of the Cooper Gang.

"Camille, be careful." Isis warned her.

"Don't worry, Isis. My father fought her before and I know how to beat her."

"Okay but be careful."

Camille then jumped down to the battlefield as a quick sand pit was forming as there were Egyptian platforms on the ground

"Get her, Camille!" Jade called.

Ms. Ruby fired a few bolts of voodoo magic but Camille following the patterns dodged it before jumping to the next platform. Camille then used her cane and damaged Ms. Ruby before the voodoo witch teleported to another platform, "You want to play rough, I will not make the same mistake I made with your father, I will make it rougher." Ms. Ruby promised.

"Bring it! I can handle it."

Ms Ruby grinned evilly as she sent spears and long poles up. Camille glared but regained her focus as she avoided and evaded the spears and poles before reaching Mz. Ruby and used a Fire Spell to torch her this time only for the evil witch to dodge and teleport to another platform.

"Blast, looks like you are getting better Voodoo hack." Camille admitted.

"And I'm just getting started. You'll never beat me." Ms. Ruby replied.

"I will and when I do I'm stripping you of your powers for good."

"Bold words can you back them up?"

"All that and more." Camille assured.

Ms. Ruby then growled and sent more voodoo magic at Camille in a chaotic fashion but Camille not only dodged each attempt but she also countered the attacks and after making it to the final platform she knocked Ms Ruby out and defeated her. Ms. Ruby spoke, "You've certainly got some rhythm Camille. More than your father but it won't help you if you're fixing to go after the rest of Le Paradox's lieutenants. They're tough with a capital T and if you go poking around their strongholds you'll likely get poked back."

"Well, if the others are anything like you and your old pals from the Fiendish Five then I'll manage." Camille said.

Later on a Jail Cell in Section 13 in the present day, showed Ms. Ruby behind it wearing a prison uniform. The Chan Family were in Section 13 in the briefing room with Captain Black via the communication Crystal that Kira and Tori had given them as they were listening to the information that the Cooper Gang gave them.

Camille spoke to Jackie, Tohru, Captain Black and Uncle via the Crystal, "Ms. Ruby's in Section 13 of the present day, Le Paradox's Egyptian ancestor is put behind bars in ancient Egypt."

Jade put in, "And we returned the headdress to Isis' husband but it was a hollow victory. We failed to get back Slytenkamen II's canes and we still have no idea how Cyril Le Paradox managed to get a working time machine but what we do know was that he's powerful enough to have his own army."

"So where are we going next?" Gray asked.

"From what I can make out it seems to be written in ancient Arabic. Uncle only reads Chinese so it's tough to translate." Tohru explained.

"So do we know where we're going?" Lucy asked.

"I think I do," Camille said, "Looks like my Ancestor Salim Al Kupar of Arabia is in trouble now. Which means we need to get to Ancient Arabia and fast."

"But without an artifact from Ancient Arabia to get us there we're screwed." Seth said.

"What about this?" Jade asked as she pulled out a gold coin.

"That is a gold coin from ancient Arabia. Circa 1001 A.D." Uncle analyzed.

"So put it in the glass jar and let's get this show on the road, Jade." Kira said.

Jade did what Kira said and with the time machine calibrated the Cooper Gang was sailing onwards to Ancient Arabia.


	3. 40 Thieves

**The Cooper Gang and Team Natsu **

**In **

**40 Thieves**

The van went through the vortex as it dropped itself in a area close to an Arabian city. "Cool we're in Ancient Arabia," said Jade. "I can't believe it. I am so gonna get an A Plus on my history paper."

"Enough Gawking," said Camille. "We need to locate my ancestor Salim Al Kupar."

"So who is he anyway?" Natsu asked.

"He is said to hold the stealth of 40 thieves and one of my speedier ancestors."

"Then I'm sure you won't be surprised when I tell you he's a charter member of the infamous 40 thieves thanks to the research I've done about him on the way here," said Kira.

"We're gonna meet real live professional Arabian thieves? Ancient Arabia is so cool!" Jade exclaimed.

"It looks like we'll have a lot of help for this task," Jade said. However, when the group arrived at the hideout of the 40 thieves they found the place empty much to their surprise.

"Kira," Michelle, "I thought you said that this place was full of thieves. Where are they?"

"Looks to me like most of them retired," said Seth, "After having made their fortunes and gotten older they decided to call it quits and enjoy their golden years in piece." Right on cue the sounds of feet could be heard forcing everybody to hide. They could see that some goons working for Le Paradox were present.

"Guys I have more bad news," said Tori, "Turns out nobody has seen Salim. He'd been working with the few remaining thieves but he's vanished."

"So for the hundred million jewel question Tori. Where is Salim Al Kupar?" Tori asked.

"Let's get back to the hideout and we'll figure it out from there," Erza said.

They got back to the hideout and started to plan on how to find Salim. "Since I'm a mage much like Camille I can create a locator spell to find Salim," said Kira. "The only catch is I'll need a personal item of Salim's to find him."

"Like his laundry or something," said Jade.

"Camille and I will go look for anything that belonged to Salim," said Michelle.

The two girls in question left the hideout to go look for anything that belonged to Salim. While they were gone Jade noticed Lucy's mood.

"You okay Lucy?" Jade asked.

"Huh? I'm fine Jade."

"Liar," she replied sternly. "Erza told me what happened during those magic games with Camille's cousin Minerva."

"I'm sorry, it's just…I can see Camille is a good person but what if it's just fake and she's just like her cousin and waiting for us to let our guard down to attack?"

"My Uncle Jackie once said that to see what is inside a person's heart is to listen to the words of those who know them best."

Lucy thought about it and looked at Camille's friends. "Maybe..."

Just as Lucy was about to finish her sentence Camille and Michelle returned to the hideout with a Turban once owned by Salim. "We found this turban," Camille said. "It was once owned by Salim."

"Will it do for the Locator Spell Kira?" said Michelle.

"Perfect," said Kira, taking the Turban and putting it in the locator spell. The turban then glowed as it showed Salim was somewhere in a boat on the river. "He's there."

Camille nodded. "Then let's go get him. Natsu, Benjamin, come with me."

"Why me?" Natsu asked. "I understand Benjamin since sand is part of Earth which is his element but why me?"

"Because you can stand the heat better than any of us and we'll need your help."

"Makes sense," agreed Benjamin. So Natsu, Camille and Benjamin went to go find Salim and they followed the turban using it as a guide which led them to a boat on the water. The trio jumped across and landed on the boat and entered to find an elder man with a gray mustache sitting on a couch wearing Arabian clothes.

"This is your Ancestor Salim Al Kupar?" said Natsu to Camille quietly. "I was expecting him to be younger and more muscular."

"The Locator spell does not lie Natsu," she replied. "That's him and remember most of the thieves have gotten older and retired by now."

"Either way let's go talk to him," Benjamin said.

Camille stepped forward and did the talking. "Are you Salim Al Kupar?"

"Yes, now who are you and how come you look familiar?"

"I'm Camille Orlando Cooper. I'm your relative from the future and these are my friends Benjamin Spong and Natsu Dragneel."

"How about we go discuss this at the hideout, Salim?" Benjamin asked.

"Ooh, will there be snacks?"

"Plenty now let's go," Camille said.

"Lead the way," said Salim. Once back at the hideout introductions went underway as Camille cooked up plenty of food for the Cooper Gang and Salim.

"So now that you've stuffed yourself Salim can you tell us about your problem?" asked Gray.

"Well, me and the other remaining 40 thieves were to do one last heist before we retire, however when we got there, this smelly man and...really impressive women were there with odd soldiers, I managed to flee but the other thieves weren't so lucky."

Judging from the tone Team Natsu and the Cooper Gang knew that the woman in question was large enough for Sumo Wrestling. "Did you get the name of the Woman in question?" Erza asked Salim.

"A Ms. Decibel from what I recall as I fled."

Tori looked up Ms. Decibel and found something interesting. "You got something you want to share with the rest of the class Tori?" Jade asked.

"Yup, and hear it is..."

Kira took a look. Turned out Ms. Decibel comes from a wealthy British family and has a love of classical music. However her lack of musical skill combined with an extremely short temper made a very explosive combination. It was during one of her short tempers that she found out she could control people through her hypnotic music and she was able to make other people commit crimes for her thanks to the enchanted baton she suddenly found."

"Great so we got an upper class snob," Gray concluded. "No offense to Lucy of course."

"None taken. This Ms. Decibel is an embarrassment to the nobility," Lucy concurred.

"She must be working with Le paradox and took Salim's Cane and the other thieves," said Camille.

"Actually I still have it." Salim then presented a stylized cane to the group.

"Well that's good news but it's only a matter of time till she comes after the cane," said Natsu.

"Then we are gonna have to free the other thieves and figure out what decibel and Le paradox are doing," said Camille.

"Easy, Camille," Gray countered. "We have no idea where Miss Decibel is keeping the other thieves."

"I've been working on that and unfortunately she keeps moving them around.  
>said Kira.<p>

"What if I ease drop on her and Le paradox and figure out where they are hiding them?" asked Camille.

"We took that into consideration and for this job you'll need to take Erza with you. I have a feeling she'll be a life saver on this job," Tori said.

"All right, now let's go." So Camille and Erza left to go eavesdrop on Decibel and Le Paradox. Fortunately Erza had changed into an Arabian outfit instead of her usual Knight Armor since she stuck out like a sore thumb in that time period while wearing it and Camille herself had stolen some flawless gemstones from around the area while looking for Salim. The two in question were looking for Le Paradox and Decibel and they could hear them talking. Fortunately Camille had used some invisibility magic on herself and Erza so as to tail them.

"Now to see what they're talking about," said Erza.

The two stealthy hid in the trees. "So please tell me the operation is going according to plan?" said Le Paradox.

"Of course," said Decibel. "Everything is progressing splendidly. I have those raggedy little thieves completely under my control. I've never seen better forgeries. The documents they're producing are of the highest quality."

"Perfect. Once I get them back to the present day and my royal lineage is "discovered," my wealth and power will be unstoppable!"

"Well, there is one teensy little problem – we still need to feed our little worker bees, but our supplies are running low. The one who calls himself "The Panther." Seems to work best when I feed him Scorpion Claws. Disgusting!"

"Very well. I shall have some delivered immediately. Whatever it takes to keep these vermin working. One more thing- tell your guards that if they don't capture Cooper I will have them all fired and then executed."

"Oooh huh how devious, Cyril."

Erza and Camille continued to follow Decibel and Le Paradox till they began to speak again. "Tell me, what do you think of this little sand pit?"

"Well, this dry environment plays absolute havoc with my sinuses. My music practice has been horrendous. Want to hear it?"

"No need. Just be certain not to foul this up otherwise you'll find yourself behind bars like Mz. Ruby did and I hate to see that happen to you."

"Very well then. But there is one more thing I need from you. I need some Camel cheese. The thief called "the Tiger." Seems to rely on it. It's horrid stuff."

"Fine, I'll send a delivery boy to get the cheese though I'd rather starve them into submission."

Erza and Camille glared as they continued following the criminal duo.

They soon made it to a tent.

"Anything else?" Le Paradox asked Decibel.

"Actually there is one more thing. The one called "the Lion" seems to favor cobra tails and you know how troublesome those are to get."

"Yes I'll have somebody send them right away. But I had better get those papers soon."

After the two were out of range Camille and Erza got a call from Kira and Tori via the Binocucom. "I've got a crazy idea you two," said Kira. "Tori and I have been doing research and I think we might have an opening. The Guards know everybody around here and they also know that the Sultan's wife is also in town. Your outfits won't fool the guards but I bet outsiders like Le Paradox and Decibel won't know the difference."

"That's true," said Camille, "it's also dark and maybe we can fake were delivery men to get the locations of the three thieves.

"Not to mention they've never seen us before. Let's do this," said Erza.

The two in question entered the tent in disguise. "Huh? Who is this?" asked Le Paradox.

"Uh we are the delivery boys," said Camille in a fake male voice.

"We don't recognize you two," Decibel said.

"That's cause the other guys are out sick," Erza replied, also in a fake male voice. "You know how troublesome Cobras are."

"Ugh tell me about it," Decibel said, "well if you are hear then hear are where the three thieves are for their meals are"

"The thief called the Panther favors scorpion claws no," Erza said, still in her fake voice.

"They're legitimate," Le Paradox assured. "Here are the delivery locations. Now get moving." He handed Camille and Erza the delivery locations.

Camille and Erza then left the tent with the locations in hand. "Easy as Pie," Camille said.

"It helps that they are arrogant," Erza added.

"Let's get back to the hideout." The two of them returned to the hideout to give Kira and Tori the news on what they found out.

"So they're trying to establish a fake Royal Ancestry for Le Paradox here in the Past so his wealth and Power will be untouchable?" Jade wondered.

"That's pretty much it Jade," said Tori. "We've got to burn the papers and fast."

"But we still don't know what he wants with the Cooper Family Canes," Kira said.

Mira pondered. "Perhaps he wants to steal all the canes belonging to all the well-known members of the Cooper Clan and by doing that it's only a matter of time till he returns to the present and comes after Camille herself."

Camille nodded. "Seems like it, but I am not gonna let him succeed."

"And neither will we," said Tori. "But first things first. Salim the time has come to free your thief brothers. We'll start with the Panther first. He's being held somewhere in the tower close to Honest Hassan's Carpets. Going through the carpet shop is going to save us a lot of trouble."

"All right, Salim." Camille turned to Lucy. "Both of you can come with me."

"I understand Salim but why Lucy?" Jade asked.

Camille looked at her as Lucy looked back. "I have my own reasons."

"Just get going," Kira said. "Once Salim gets to the shop we'll give further instructions." The group nodded as they exited the shop. "You did talk to Lucy did you?" he asked Jade.

"Yes I did. She's still afraid of Camille slighty because of her elder cousin and it doesn't help that she looks like a younger version of her only with longer hair that goes past her hips and to her knees and without makeup."

"Hopefully this mission will clear the air about Camille."

"And if it doesn't then we'll have to figure out something else," said Tori.

Back with the two coopers and celestial Mage they made it to their destination. "Okay Salim, Camille, Lucy," Tori said. "We know that Decibel has "The Panther." Somewhere in that tower. Trying to get through the palace gates would be impossible."

"Can't we just get one of Princess Margaret's ancestors to help us?" Lucy asked. "Just like we got Isis from Egypt to help?"

"I'm sorry Lucy but we can't wait for one of Maggie's ancestors to help us," said Tori. "However you three can get into the carpet shop by crawling through vents and from there you can make your way to the tower."

"I guess…"

"Great work," said Salim.

"Suck it up Lucy," Camille added. "We've got work to do." So the three of them crawled through the vent and entered the carpet shop they then stopped at a room the minute Kira and Tori rang.

"This isn't right," Kira said. "This room isn't in our blueprints. My guess is that it was probably renovated recently. Give us a minute."

"Oh by Aladdin's beard," Salim groaned. "Rule 37 in the thief's handbook states, 'Expect the unexpected, foresee the unforeseen, and predict the unpredictable.'"

"Keep your turban on Salim. All you have to do is cause that crate of carpets to crash and you'll make a hole big enough that'll get you to the underground passage that'll take you guys to the tower."

"Great work." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll take it from here." Camille tossed her fan like a boomerang to slice the rope holding up the pallet which in turn caused the pallet to fall creating a crack in the hole. Camille then retrieved her fan before putting it back in her backpack. "After you two."

Salim and Lucy then headed into the hole with Camille following behind. They made their way to the passage and Salim used his Cobra Climb to climb up the rope while Camille used her wings to fly Lucy up into the tower.

"You're almost there just a bit further and you'll find "The Panther.,"" Kira said.

They made it to a door. "So do you think they will open with a secret password?" asked Camille.

"I doubt it'll be that easy," said Lucy.

"Let's just go in and open this," Salim. He, Lucy and Camille tugged on the handle and opened the door. When they got in they could see a small man which was no doubt the Panther. Kira then dialed up the Binocucom to contact Salim, Camille and Lucy.

"Your friend is in a hypnotic trance," said Kira. "It must be due to that device."

"That would explain the record player and Arabian music," said Lucy. "Snake Charmers use that to hypnotize snakes. Decibel must be using a similar principal."

Salim despaired. "Then all hope is lost."

"Not really. Kira's got a plan to reverse this," Camille said.

"Put a device on top of that thing and I'll take care of the rest," said Kira.

Camille did so as Kira got to work hacking the system. As Kira did the deed Lucy looked away as Camille decided to break the ice with her.

"Why so glum Lucy?" asked Camille. "We're on a big adventure and you've gone to places that most upper class kids can only dream about. Are you afraid of something?"

Lucy then looks at Camille and then away. "A bit."

"You're afraid of me are you?"

Lucy was somewhat frightened that Camille could read her like a book but then again Camille did come from a long line of Master Thieves so that would explain it. "Yes."

"Somehow I'm not surprised. Gajeel the resident Iron Dragon Slayer mentioned that my cousin massacred you in the grand magic games."

Lucy clenched her fists. "She just beat me and insulted me calling me weak and pathetic and…" A sigh. "She was right, and she just kept doing it over and over and kept insulting me like she didn't care."

Camille could sense that Lucy had been on the receiving end of Minerva's sadistic side of her personality and from what she could make out her cousin's father the previous guild master of Sabertooth had not been the father of the year. "I am sorry for what my cousin has done, but you shouldn't be afraid of me, I am not and never be my cousin."

Kira then called over the Binocucom at that moment. "If you two are done with therapy then I'll have you know that I disabled the device. So the Panther is Free."

The music then stopped as the Panther woke up disoriented. "Ooh my head. Where am I?"

"You have been hypnotized. Forced to make forgeries for that evil woman but I have rescued you. With some assistance."

That's nice. I'm hungry. Did you bring me anything to eat? Perhaps some nice roasted Scorpion Tails? Maybe some camel milk?"

"Amazing, I climb halfway to the stars to rescue you and you expect camel milk? Why do I bother…"

Back at the hideout after rescuing The Panther, Kira and Tori then briefed the group on who they were going to free next.

"Next on the list to free is The Lion," said Kira.

"So let's get him," Jade said.

"Easy Jade," said Tori. "We can't just rush in there. And Gray, put some clothes on. I know this is ancient Arabia but walking around in your boxer shorts is considered indecent."

Gray was shocked that he was in his boxers again. "Oh come on…" He grumbled as he went to find his clothes.

"Getting back on track where is The Lion?" asked Erza.

Kira started to type on her computer. "I found him but this time I'll be in the field. Camille, Michelle, Salim come with me." They followed her out of the hideout.

"This is going to get Dicey. Security's been beefed up. The Turrets are too well guarded to attack directly. Tori's already hacking the security system but she's having some trouble and we don't have time to wait on her. We'll have to bolt for it or we'll miss our one chance to free The Lion."

Jade popped up behind Kira. "So we'll just use the Dragon Talisman and blast them."

"Jade, how did you do that?" Michelle wondered.

"I used the snake talisman to follow you guys."

Camille was impressed. "Sneaky."

"Why did I not get a Magical Talisman that would let me regain my youth?" Salim lamented.

"Try this," Jade passed Salim the Dog Talisman.

"Can we please focus?" Kira shot back.

"Sorry," the others said.

"Thank you. Anyway we're gonna have to drop smoke bombs at certain locations so as to cause a diversion. Then since Salim knows this city like the back of his hand he can guide you through the smoke."

"I will be providing back up via the RC Copter," said Michelle. So the team followed Salim as soon as Michelle dropped the smoke bombs in the city and stopped when the smoke wore off. They repeated the pattern until they eventually they found the Location of The Lion.

"Open Sesame," Camille said.

"You may have magic Camille but you are not a genie. Now help me with this thing," Salim said. Camille, Jade, and Salim opened the door working together.

"Close sesame." The door closed right on cue.

"So you got lucky once or twice."

"What is that hideous odor?" Jade groaned. "Heaven help your friend."

"Unfortunately that is the Lion. He always hated doing laundry."

"Could have fooled the next person," she said, covering her nose.

"Let's just get this device onto the terminal and let Kira do her thing," said Camille. She placed the device onto the terminal and let Kira do her hacking.

"Just about got it done!" Just as Kira said that she finished hacking the device and powered it down and The Lion was freed.

"Uuuh I had a terrible nightmare," said The Lion. "I was being charmed like a snake, and could not break free!"

"That was no nightmare my friend," said Salim.

"Salim. You were in my dream too. You brought me many delicious snacks…"

"What's with you guys and all the food?" asked Jade.

"Probably a culture thing Jade," Camille replied.

"Salim who are these two?" asked the Lion.

"These two are friends. They helped free you. But for now let's get you out of here."

"Ooh will there be snacks?"

"Yes, there will be snacks."

"Camille while you're there get what's left of that device," said Kira. "Michelle Tori and I can put something together from it."

Camille got what was left of the device and returned to the hideout. Kira started to tinker with the machines. "While Kira's tinkering with the machines I've located the thief known as "The Tiger,"" said Tori. "He's being held somewhere inside the Taxi shop. The interior is small and there aren't any guards at the moment so this seems pretty straight forward. Camille and Jade go in and free him."

"Will do," said Camille with a salute.

Jade and Camille entered the shop and they began to make their way across the traps with ease and in record time they reached the Tiger.

"Well that was oddly easy," said Jade.

"We're not done yet," said Camille. "We still need to free the Tiger."

"Camille's right," said Kira. "You know the drill by now." Camille planted the device on the console and Kira began hacking it.

Jade stared at the Tiger. "Seriously these guys are a part of the forty thieves?"

"They are and they were the best at what they did," said Camille. "But they're old and due for retirement."

Just then Kira finished hacking the device and it shut off. "Ooohhh my head," said the Tiger.

"Easy. Let's get you out of here. Salim's waiting for you," said Jade.

"Salim! He is there, he owes me a lot of coins."

"You can take it up with Salim when we get to him," said Camille.

Jade and Camille took the Tiger to the hideout but on the way they ran into somebody.

"Didn't anybody ever hear off…. Oh boy," said Jade.

"You said it," Camille concurred. Camille and Jade had run into another girl only this one was wearing Arabian clothing and the scary part was that she resembled Margaret and Isis. "I don't suppose you're familiar with Isis of Ancient Egypt?"

"How do you know of my royal ancestor?" the girl asked.

"More to the point who are you?" asked Jade.

"I'm Aura, the Sultan's wife and descendant of Isis the First, Queen of Egypt. I'm visiting this village for the time being but this place stinks and I'm not talking about the guards. I've been hearing rumors about some new player known as Miss Decibel that's been causing trouble."

"I think we found another of Maggie's ancestors," said Camille to Jade.

"Pretty much. I think we better bring her back with us."

"Come with us. We'll explain everything Aura.

"Do I know you? You look familiar."

"Trust me, it's a long explanation."

"Perhaps we better continue this somewhere less public." Jade and Camille nodded and they guided Aura back to the hideout and Salim was surprised to see her.

"Aura? What on earth are you doing here?" asked Salim.

"Wait you two know each other?" said Erza.

"You can say that in a way."

"Salim and his pals used to steal from my enemies. My husband the sultan is an honest and wise ruler so Salim had no reason to steal from him."

"Your family really knows a lot of royalty," Natsu whispered to Camille.

"What did you expect Natsu?"

"Can we get back to what you're doing here Aura?" Salim asked.

"Right of course but first I'd like to know what's going on." So Team Natsu and the Cooper Gang explained everything that was going on and when they finished Aura had a look of interest. "Okay so that explains a lot but there's one thing I'm confused at. When I look at Erza it seems like I'm looking at a relative of mine. Why?"

"Perhaps we better get Maggie on the line." Tori activated the communication line.

Jackie answered the line. "What's up? Find anything?"

"Uncle Jackie. Is Margaret there?" Jade asked.

"She's back on Sodor why?"

"We wanted to ask if she had an ancestor from Ancient Arabia," Tori replied.

"She mentioned something about Aura of Arabia from her Mom's side of the family. Why do you ask?"

"Well we have her ancestor with us."

"Hello."

Jackie was shocked upon seeing her before regaining his composure. "Hello. So you know what's going on."

"Yep and I'm here to help correct history."

"Well, be careful."

"We will Uncle Jackie," said Jade.

They then ended the communications.

"Okay Salim I'll need you to help me get into Miss Decibel's office," said Kira. "Only somebody with your climbing ability can get in there."

"Great, more climbing," said Salim.

"Calm down, Salim," said Tori. "Once you and Kira get to the library I'll give you further instructions.

The two quickly enter the library as Mrs. Decibel was playing music...classical music.

Tori then called them via the Binocucom. "Okay Salim, I'll need you to place the urns that Kira and I created so that when Kira fires her darts it'll create a distraction allowing you to place a bug on her desk."

"How will putting an insect in there tell us anything? At the most it will just annoy her."

Kira explained. "Camille said her father said something similar to that when they put an Indian Water Bug in Rajan's office when they were going after the Clockwerk Heart. Anyway it's a device that will allow us to listen in on her conversations and figure out what she's up to. Anyway we need to get her out of her office and I know how to do it. Just place those urns at the points I told you and once I fire at them with my darts she'll get a taste of the one type of music she can't stand. Rock n Roll."

"I don't get how rocks and rolling is going to help but I'll do it." So Salim went to put the Urns in the places that Tori had told her about.

Kira then came in. "Ok it's my turn."

Kira then shot a dart at each of the three urns and when all three were activated the Rock and Roll Music began to play which caused Decibel to rampage allowing Salim to plant the bug. "Great job Salim. Let's get out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice." He quickly left as Kira putted up a slideshow back at the hideout.

"Okay everyone thanks to the Bug in Decibel's office," said Kira, "we know that she plans to hand the documents to Le Paradox in the Lamp Shop behind that security door."

"Unfortunately I haven't been able to figure out what's behind there yet," Tori replied.

"I did. Using the sheep Talisman power I found a giant blimp in there. It's an underground docking station"

"Okay so that explains it."

"How do we get in there without announcing ourselves to the guards?" asked Erza.

"I believe I can help out in that department. I'll distract the guards by preforming a belly dance," said Aura.

Jade face faulted. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I'm serious. Once I'm able to lose the guards I'll join you."  
>Camille stroked her chin. "This is possibly the best plan yet."<p>

"Or the riskiest," added Lucy.

"Either way at least we have a plan," said Natsu. With the plan in mind they rushed to the location with Aura in costume ready.

"Hey you big apes. Over here you apes," Aura called out.

The Guards were star struck to see such a beautiful woman as Aura and they were eager to see her perform so Aura preformed a belly dance while the Cooper Gang began to open the security door.

As she did it, more guards came to watch as the girls of the Cooper team looked and shook their heads.

The girls all grumbled. "Boys…"

"Oh right, silly us." They replied.

The Cooper Gang then regained their focus and managed to open the door.

"I'm thinking I should go no further Camille," said Salim. "The last of my friends have retired and I've had enough climbing, snakes and jumping for three life times. Besides, I've passed my greatest wisdom on to you. Besides somebody should go check on Aura."

"We couldn't have made it this far without you Salim but I think we can take it from here," said Camille, "You've certainly earned your retirement. Go enjoy it. And the belly dancing."

"I think I will."

Camille then followed the others into the door just before it closed.

"Well Jade said this was big but this is bigger than I was expecting," said Tori.

"So what's our next move?" asked Gray.

"We just need to get up there but the laser grid is on the way," said Kira.

"This would be where an RC car or copter can help us," said Camille.

"I'm on it." Michelle presented her RC Car. "In my spare time I like tinkering around with RC vehicles and what not." Michelle then manipulated his RC car to deactivate the laser nodes to the laser gate.

"Okay the gate's history," said Erza. "Let's go." So the group headed to the computer terminal where Kira began doing her hacking to deactivate the security around the blimp.

"Almost there," Kira said. The alarms broke out. "Hoo boy."

"What did you do Kira?" said Lucy.  
>"I must've tripped an alarm. Give me a minute to figure this out."<p>

Just then Troopers then landed via Parachutes and were armed with gas masks and stink themed weapons.

"We can't wait on Kira. Let's go team." Jade said. Everyone started to fight/fend off the troopers. Jade then got the idea to use the Dragon Talisman to destroy the Laser barriers while everyone else defeated the troopers. "And that's that. On to Le paradox."

"I'll go first, hurry." Camille dashed forward with the group following behind her as they got to Le Paradox's blimp.

"Ah if it isn't the Cooper Gang. One step behind me just like last time. You are too late," Le Paradox said. Le Paradox then showed that his group had tied up Salim and took his cane.

Aura came in a minute later only now she was in her regular royal outfit. "I'm sorry Camille. I tried to stop them."

"That's okay Aura. You did your best."

"Let Salim go you creep and return his cane!" Erza called out to Le Paradox.

"You are in no position to be making threats to me. Decibel destroy them!"

"Of course Cyril," she said in a flirty voice. Now for a serious tone. "I hope you are ready for a music lesson you won't forget!"

"Bring it on cause your music sucks."

That caused Miss Decibel to get mad and attacked Erza dodged before attacking with her sword

"Not gonna be easy," she said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Decibel then used her wand to belt out painful musical notes but Erza dodged each one and evaded them using her Knight Armor and blade.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Erza said.

"Oh I will." Decibel then tried charging at Erza but the S Class Requip Mage dodged it before switching to her Lightning Empress Armor and began to use Lightning Magic to fry Decibel till she managed to subdue her.

"You did it Erza. You defeated Decibel," Lucy said.

"Don't mention it," Erza said.

"Guys where is Le Paradox?" asked Jade.

"Yooo hoo…" The Cooper Gang turned to see Le Paradox already in his blimp. "You are too late to stop me fools. Thanks to Miss Decibel I already have the documents which means I'm out." Le Paradox then took off in his blimp leaving Miss Decibel behind.

Later on back at the hideout after Camille used a spell to send Miss Decibel back to the future to Section 13 where they could arrest her the Cooper Gang was giving Jackie Uncle Tohru and Captain Black an update.

"And that's what happened," Gray said. "We lost Salim's cane and Le Paradox has the documents."

"He wants to make everyone think he's Royalty," Lucy said.

"Well that will explain this," said Captain Black. He pulled out a magazine.

"Le Paradox has established his lineage," Camille said. "But he's still after the rest of my ancestor's canes."

"Uncle has been studying the Thievius Raccoonus and Your next stop is Medieval England," Uncle said.

"But we don't have an artifact that can take us there," said Seth.

"That's not all," said Jackie. "When I was doing some archeology work I began to notice cave paintings in caves that weren't there before. They're forgeries but somebody must've planted them. Judging from the scale I'd say somebody has gone back to 10,000 B.C. the Ice age to be precise."

"Then that's where we're going," Michelle said.

"We need something from that time to get us to 10,000 B.C.," said Kira.

"Try my Australian fossil necklace," said Mira. She took it off as Kira took it and put it in the scanner. The group then found themselves heading to the Ice Age as the Van rocketed through the time stream.


	4. Clan of the Cave Girl

**The Cooper Gang and Team Natsu**

**In**

**Clan of the Cave Girl **

The Van swirled at super speed through the time vortex till it managed to get through but in the air till it fell with a flop into the snow.

Camille: (Groaning) Is everybody okay?

Lucy: I'm alright.

Jade: Peachy. But did anybody break anything? I brought the Horse Talisman to heal it.

Natsu: no I don't think so.

Benjamin: So where are we?

Seth: And when?

Kira: We're in Australia thanks to the fossil necklace that Michelle gave us to use in the Time Machine.

Tori: And we're in 10,000 B.C. Fortunately the Time Machine is up and running. The Snow must've cushioned the Impact.

Camille: If I had known we'd be in the Ice Age I would've dressed warmer. Gray since you're used to the cold you go and take recon photos. We need to know what's going on around here.

Grey: say no more

Gray went to go take some Recon Photos of the area while the Cooper Gang set up a hideout.

Michelle: Good thing Camille has Fire magic or this would've been tougher to do.

As Camille made a hot meal Lucy sat on a rock thinking.

Natsu: What are you thinking about Lucy? Is it Camille?

Lucy *looks at him* a bit yes Natsu.

Natsu: Still worried that she'll turn out like her cousin Minerva?

Lucy just looked away

Natsu: Luce Camille is never gonna be her cousin or even her uncle you got to learn to accept it.

Jade: Natsu's right and besides Camille managed to get Minerva to mellow out.

Lucy: You're right. Perhaps I've been afraid of her cousin for so long that I couldn't see Camille as an individual.

Camille: he's right you know

Lucy: (Surprised) Camille how long were you standing there and how much did you hear?

Camille: Long enough to hear the conversation.

Lucy: guess you hured I desire to trust you fully

Camille: Pretty much and I think I may have an idea on how to get Aquarius back.

Lucy: how?

Camille: it's a powerful ritual, but I can reforge her key

Natsu: Can you really do that Camille?

Camille: I've acquired the Celestial Spirit Gate Keys of the Chinese Zodiac. 12 to be precise.

Cue Lucy's eyes bulging in surprise

Lucy: whaaaa

Camille: (Confused) What? Was it something I said?

Lucy: I'm sorry it's just...well it's a surprise you have all the zodiac keys when they are really rare and powerful.

Camille: I traveled the world in my younger days to locate them during the summer months. Now that I have them I even found a 13th key but enough about that. Let's begin the ritual.

She then pulled out a gold key that was different then Lucy's own

Jade: Is that Aquarius' Key?

Camille: nope a lot different then that

Mira: What does this one do? Summon the Celestial Spirit King himself?

Camille: more than that, it will summon the emperor of the zodiacs himself.

Jade: Then shouldn't there be a Celestial Key for the Jade Emperor? And wouldn't that mean we can only summon him once.

Lucy: Jade's right Camille.

Camille: he can be summoned more then once, however it will cost me lots of magic that I could end up in a coma becuse of it.

Jade: Look Gray is back and he had a fried.

Natsu, Camille, Lucy, and Mira turned to see Jade was right as Gray had returned and with a Prehistoric Caveman that resembled Camille's father.

Gray: May I introduce you to Caveman Bob Cooper. Camille's Prehistoric Ancestor.

Bob looked at Camille and then sniffed her.

Erza: Okay what is he doing?

Tori: Probably trying to find out about Camille.

Bob then hugged Camille tightly as he found out she was a relative of his.

Camille: That's very nice Bob I'm glad to see you too.

Erza: While Camille is catching up with her ancestor what did you find out Gray?

Gray: That he lost his cane to some guy called the Grizz.

Michelle: The who?

Tori: the Grizz was once a common graffiti artist until some local artists found his artwork...a bit of new age interesting.

Kira: He then enjoyed a bit of fame for a short time before people realized his artwork was really just bad and he then returned to his criminal roots quickly becoming the top art thief on Scotland Yard's most wanted list. Mira's Aunt Carmelita works for Scotland Yard.

Gray: well he has got loose and he had taken bobs cane which he uses to get the Pteradactyl eggs for his clan.

Camille: Well this is just great. The first cooper cane in Le paradox's hands. What a mess.

Gray: well it's not a total mess (pulls out a saber tooth pelt) I got this.

Seth: That could be useful later.

Natsu being a kid put it on.

Camille: First thing's first. We gotta get my ancestor Bob back into shape if he's going to be of any help to us.

Natsu: dont worry about that, me and happy will help whip him into shape

Happy: eye dont worry a thing

Lucy *Whispers* I think I'll have capricorn also help as well

Camille nodded at that.

Kira: In the meantime. Tori and I are gonna go follow Grizz and see what he's up to.

Camille: ok everyone lets do this

As the others were training Bob Cooper Kira and Tori were outside the entrance to Grizz's Lair.

Kira: this is it.

Tori: Here we find out what Grizz is up to.

Kira: ready to get on in there.

Tori nodded as they both went in to find out what Grizz was up to.

As they went through the caves they saw machinery that seemed to make the eggs into paint.

Tori: Now we know why he's harvesting all the eggs. He's turning them into paint. But what is he gonna do with the paint.

Kira: We should keep following Grizz and then when we tag him we'll have Camille tail him.

They quietly follow the Grizz watching him occasionally talk to his men and paint something on the wall as he rapped talked.

Tori: Can you believe this guy?

Kira: I can

The Grizz then walked through the door with instructions to his guards to hold the keys and let no outsiders in.

Tori: Let's get going

Carefully the two pick pocked the guards to get the keys and went through the door after unlocking it and went through the tunnel...only to end up in a room with several doors.

Kira: Where's the Grizz now?

Tori: through one of the doors, but luckily we can use my heat seeking goggles to find his foot prints.

Tori and Kira used the goggles and found the Grizz's footprints before following them to where the Grizz was at a machine.

The Grizz: yo with the paintings I done and that fool la fool paradox help I can make big bucks in the future fool.

Kira: That explains the recent cave paintings.

Tori: let's tag him.

The two fired a tagging dart on the exposed parts of his pants, however face trickery as the snow pumped out of the machine nearly obscured there vision.

The two dodged and moved to another angle to tag him again.

They managed to get the last dart into the Grizz's pants

Kira: Let's get out of here.

Tori: right

Meanwhile with Natsu, happy, Lucy, Capricorn and bob

Natsu: Okay Bob to get you back into shape we're going to be putting you through some very tough physical training.

Happy: aye and to do that we enlisted the help of the penguins to help

Bob nodded and got the message as they began the training.

First they did ice climbing, then penguin batting, then wrestling with a big sumo penguin, a bit of a whack a mole training and then finally natsu pulled bob aside.

Natsu: You've come far in your training Bob.

He guided bob to a wide spot

Natsu: Now is the time to put it all together.

Natsu then rushed forward

Natsu: and fight me!

Bob began to fight back and give it all he had

He pushed natsu down, punched and wrestled with him as Lucy and happy watched

Happy: Who do you think is gonna win?

Lucy: I don't know but it looks to be a tie between natsu and bob

Happy: But bob seems to be getting the upper hand.

Lucy: that's bobs determination

Happy: and will power.

Bob then tackled natsu and pinned him down

Natsu tried to get up but Bob was strong.

Natsu tried a few more times to push him off with out using his flames, but he just surrendered and smiled

Natsu: good match bob, you won

Bob smiled proudly and helped Natsu to his feet before shaking his hand.

Both Lucy and happy cheered

Natsu: now...you are ready.

The quartet returned to the hideout to find that Camille was watching some videos about surviving disaster.

Camille: Hey guys. How did my ancestor's training go?

Natsu: it was Awesome, bob was really a fast learner and we wrestled and he won

Camille: Glad to see he's finally back in shape.

Lucy: so any thing on your end?

Camille: plenty.

Jade: Does this mean you're ready to recreate Aquarius' Key and create new keys for the Jade emperor and the Celestial Spirit King?

Camille: I am, but when I do I will be placed in a coma.

Jade: Why and for how long?

Mira: Can't we use the Horse Key to wake you up?

Camille: This spell is gonna drain a lot of my spirit and magical energy's so the Horse Talisman won't be strong enough to effect it.

Lucy just looked with wory

Lucy: Camille

Jade: If you're gonna do something do it fast.

Lucy had to agree jade was right Camille was in the middle of the glowing circle and looked to be hurt as her magic was draining, the celestial mage did the only thing she can do to help.

She pushed Camille out of the circle and took her place

Natsu: Lucy no!

Mira: Wait!

Lucy's eyes started to glow as her spirits came out from the spirit world worried for ther master

Camille: Lucy why did you do this?

Gray: She probably wanted to take your place thinking the process would end up affecting you.

Erza: Guess she trusts you now.

Camille: lucy.

Tori and Kira then returned.

Kira: What's going on?

As they said that Lucy collapsed as two figures appeared

Tori: Looks like the Jade Emperor is here but I don't know the other guy.

Jade: Could this be the Celestial Spirit King that Lucy and Camille mentioned.

Camille step forward and picked up Lucy bridal style

Camille: great spirits of the celestial world, we have summoned you together to ask for your help.

Celestial Spirit King: And what is it that you ask of us?

Camille: we ask that you repair Aquarius key

Jade Emperor: I see. A simple request but one we won't deny.

The two held a hand forward as magic from both of them swirled together

When the magic faded Aquarius' Key was fully restored.

Camille *grabs it* thank you and I am sure when Lucy wakes up she will thank you two as well.

Celestial Spirit King: Indeed but allow me to do this. (Uses his magic to heal Lucy and speed up her recovery.) It is done. Lucy will be up in 15 to 20 minutes.

Natsu: thank you mustache and emperor guy

Gray: (Smacks Natsu upside the head) Show some respect for the Celestial Spirit King and the Jade Emperor.

But both spirits smiled at the young boys heart

Jade Emperor: One more thing. We have something else for you. Step forward Camille.

Camille did so and he raised a hand as she was covered in a light

When the light show ended she gained a new power and was holding new keys.

Jade Emperor: From now on Camille you'll be able to summon me without having to scarifice one of the other Chinese Zodiac Keys and Lucy will be able to summon the Celestial Spirit King with his very own Diamond Key.

Camille: wow, Lucy is really gonna like this when she wakes up.

Celestial Spirit King: We must leave for now.

Jade emperor: but call on us when you need to

Camille nodded as the Jade Emperor and Celestial Spirit King vanished.

Camille: come on let's take Lucy to a bed so she can rest

So the others managed to put Lucy to a bed as Kira and Tori ran the Slide Show.

Kira: While you guys were training Bob we got the schematics and blue prints to the Grizz's mountain fortress.

Tori: We'll be ready to attack.

Kira: but we have to be careful

Tori: Grizz will likely have stepped up Security. First thing's first. Kira will be able to target the egg vats to scramble them. Bob we'll need you to remove the pressure valves on the main generator so as to start a fatal chain reaction in the system.

Kira: Once that's done. Camille You'll need to go make sure the guards don't reset the system. Gray You'll have to deal with Grizz. Since this is an Ice fortress you're the best shot we have at fighting him.

Gray: he'll be no match for me.

Tori: We all have to do our part or we'll be scrambled eggs.

Everyone: right!

Soon everyone was heading to the mountain fortress.

Benjamin: I still say it's a bad idea. Leaving Lucy alone at the hideout.

Seth: With Jade as her only line of defense.

Camille: I have faith jade will protect her until she wakes up.

Michelle: Camille's right. We had to do it. This is too dangerous for Jade and she needs to protect Lucy and we gotta move. If Grizz stepped up security there's no telling what he's gonna do.

Soon the group reached the conveyer belt where the Egg Baskets were.

Kira: This is it. We gotta split up in two groups.

Tori: one group will have to plug the steam vents and the other has to stall secerity

Erza: I got security detail.

Natsu: me and happy will help Bob with the vents

Camille: And I'll swipe Grizz's crown if possible. It may help us when we need to go to Medieval England.

So the group began putting their parts of the plan into action and when Bob finished removing the vents from the generator he was ready to jump but he lost balance before Natsu grabbed him and pulled him into the basket only to fall into another basket.

Kira: You okay Natsu?

Natsu: I'll be ok focus on the mission I'll meet up with you soon.

Tori: Camille you'll have to take Natsu's job. We needed him to cover that Control Pannel.

Grey: I'll go.

Camille: Very well Gray and put some clothes on.

Gray grumbled yet again as Camille conjured his clothes before going to do the task Natsu was supposed to do.

Camille climbed up and saw the gap to get to the controls, as well as poles to leap on

Camille: good thing grey got this pelt.

Camille used the pelt to jump the gaps and get to the control panel and defeated the guard before he could reset the system.

Camille (in her binocucoms) it's off guys.

Michelle: Great. Now all we gotta do is find Natsu.

Meanwhile Natsu's egg basket had taken him above an Ice Ring where the Grizz was.

Natsu: there you are, give bob's cane back

Grizz: Ya too late ya fool. Le Paradox has it now and tell that little toots that Her cane is next.

Natsu: sorry pal but your not taking Camille's cane on my watch

Grizz: Ya know what All I want to do is skate. That's right. I want to ice skate since it's the only time I feel free. And I'm gonna put you on ice. (Gets out Ice Skates and begins skating about.)

Grizz: think you can stop me on ice dragon boy?

Natsu: I sure can (gets on and slips a bit befor straightening himself)

The heroes then showed up and saw Natsu skating after the Grizz.

Camille: Erza. is Natsu a good Ice Skater?

Erza: half and half good.

Mira: Let's hope it's enough otherwise We'll be sending flowers to his mentor.

Mira didn't have much reason to be worried though as the Grizz was skating Natsu was matching him move for move and he eventually prevailed over the Grizz and defeated him.

After sending one last punch knowing the Grizz Natsu accidently skated into a snow bank.

?: Way to go Natsu.

Natsu saw Jade and a fully recovered Lucy show up to congratulate him.

Natsu just grinned stupidly

Natsu: awe it ant nothing.

Camille: Now to finish the job.

She then swiped Grizz's crown before casting a spell sending Grizz back to the Present day in Section 13.

Erza: We got Grizz's crown now let's get out of here.

Kira: We've got to get to Medieval England.

So the team loaded up into the Van before placing Grizz's crown into the jar and activated the time Machine as they traveled to Medieval England preparing to stop Le Paradox.


	5. Of Girls and Mechs

**Of Girls and Mechs **

"Here we are," said Camille. "Merry old England. Time to find my ancestor Sir Galleth Cooper. A gallant Knight who founded the Cooper Order."

Kira nodded. "And it turns out he was actually knighted by Maggie's ancestor from this time Period."

"So where is Sir Galleth?" Erza asked.

"Uh guys, look at the poster," said Happy, pointing. The group turned to see the said poster and they were shocked to find that Galleth had been reduced to preforming as a jester in a local circus.

"This is messed up," said Michelle. "Way messed up."

"This has Le Paradox written all over it," Benjamin added.

"Look at this guys!" Jade exclaimed. The team turned to see what Jade was talking about and they saw robotic guards patrolling the area.

Gray frowned. "Well that's new."

"Those robots are very advanced," said Tori. "We better ask Bentley and Penelope if they know anything."

"I'll contact them," said Kira. "One of you, gather reconnaissance around the area."

"We don't need Recon," said Camille. "We need to rescue my ancestor Galleth!"

"Calm down Camille," Michelle assured. "We'll rescue him but before we do that you'll need an outfit to get into the Circus and to do that I'll need Wood Leather and Metal."

Erza looked through a telescope. "Luckily there are three shop that have the stuff."

"Let's go," said Camille, grabbing Erza and heading into the town. The two carefully snuck through town and eavesdropped on some of the robots as they talked like humans.

"Your bearings are grinding again," said one of the guards. "Sounds like you could use some oil."

"Tell me about it," said another guard. "I had to take the kids to the beach last weekend."

"Man, I HATE sand."

"Oh yea, it's the worst."

"I wish it was breaktime. I really need a pint of fuel."

"Yeah, we should head over to the tavern. I hear the new metal alloy in the mixers adds a nice tangy flavor."

"You heard the man," Camille said. "Erza where is the tavern?"

"Over there, come on." So Camille followed Erza to the Tavern and when they got there, the place smelled odd.

"This place smells like fuel," Camille said.

"That's because it is," Tori said over the bioncucoms. "Scans show there is a massive energy reading down below."

"Then we better grab the metal and get moving," said Erza. So the duo jumped while avoiding the guards and grabbed the metal alloy.

"Good work you two," said Michelle. "I'll be able to make you something with this."

"Are you sure you can make something with those items?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I can. I didn't tell you this but my ancestor was the fashion diva of this time period and the personal Tailor to Maggie's Ancestor from this time period. Lady Corinne."

"Wow, really?"

"Yup and now," she said through the bioucoms, "Erza, Camille, next you need to get wood."

"And where do we find that?" Camille asked.

"You may need to eaves drop on the bots again to get clues of where to get the wood," said Michelle.

"Then let's do it," said Erza. "Either way we should find Corinne. She's bound to be here and according to what Kira and Tori said about her she's as tomboyish as Maggie."

The twosome started to sneak around to either eavesdrop on the mechs or speak to Corinne if they find her. "You hear about Kramer?," asked the first guard.

"No, what happened?" asked the second.

"Poor guy managed to get his rebigulator demagnetized."

"Oooh, man! That's gotta hurt."

"Yeah, I try to stay away from metal… that's not me I mean."

"You should transfer to the bakery. Nothing but wood and bread in there."

"Looks like we got our target where we can get wood," said Camille. Just as Camille and Erza went to the bakery they saw a security computer with Le Paradox's Symbol on it.

"Looks like we'll have to wait for Kira to hack the terminal to get us in there," said Erza.

As they were waiting they didn't notice that somebody else was watching them only it wasn't a villain. It was a native from this time period.

"Hacking the terminal right now," said Kira.

"Who are they?" asked a voice. The native was a female who looked a lot like Maggie and had Erza's serious nature but she wore a medieval dress fit for a duchess.

Once the terminal was hacked Camille and Erza went in to the bakery got the wood and returned only to run right into the native in question. "Who are you?" Camille asked.

"You mean you don't know? I'm Duchess Corinne, I'm the one who Knighted Sir Galleth Cooper."

That caused the two girls to blink. "Whoa," Camille said.

"Yep but there's no time for this. We got to go rescue Galleth. So what else do you need?"

"Leather," said Erza. "You wouldn't happen to know where some guards are, would you?"

"I do. Follow me."

So the three went to find guards and when they did they began eavesdropping on them. "You going to company picnic this year?" asked the first guard.

"I dunno," asked the second. "It's always the same thing. I'm tired of playing carnival games at the circus."

"Yeah, but remember the archery contest last year when Brymer somehow shot himself in the foot?"

"Hahaha. Oh man. Okay, that was worth it. I guess I'll go."

"I was thinking I should wear some leather boots or something. In case of stray arrows you know."

"Oooh, good idea! Maybe you could get some at the shoemaker's?"

"To the shoemaker it is," Camille said.

"Lucy would love to go there for some shoes," said Erza.

"That reminds me.," said Corinne. "I have to go pick up some shoes from there while I'm at it."

"Ok, can you show us the way?" asked Camille to Corinne.

"Sure I can. Follow me."

Erza and Camille followed Corrinne and as they did Erza spoke. "Is it just me or does Corinne resemble me in a way as well as Maggie?"

"It looks like that in an odd way," said Camille.

"Perhaps we better do a blood test to find out and get Maggie over here."

"Sure, but since we're here we can ask if Corinne has some drinks. I know Cana will want that."

"We're here," Corinne said. The two girls saw they were at the Shoemakers. When the group got to the next floor they could see that robot parts were being built here. "This doesn't look like any cobbler's shop I've been to."

"Kira, Tori you seeing this?" asked Camille.

"We are and so are Bentley and Penelope," said Kira.

"Really, how?"

"We're showing them live video feed through the Crystal," said Tori.

"Whoa really?"

"Kira speaks the truth," said Bentley through Binnocum. "Who do you think taught her and Tori about hacking and RC respectively?"

"We did," Penelope said.

"Wow," said Camille. "Anyway we need help on finding the leather in this workshop."

"Just go to the back of the shop and you'll find it in here," said Bentley.

Camille nodded. "On it, come on girls."

The three girls snuck to the back of the shop and were surprised to see a giant arm was being constructed. "I've never seen anything like this before," said Corinne.

"Who ever built this is a genius and is up to something big," said Erza.

Camille snuck over to where the leather was being kept and plucked it. "Let's get out of here." The threesome ran out and back to the hide out.

"With these items I'll be able to make you an outfit," said Michelle.

Michelle then went to work. "In the meantime we might want to run tests on Corinne," said Lucy. "The same tests we ran on Camille's prehistoric ancestor."

"Ok then," said Erza. She and Corinne drew blood and gave it to Lucy. Kira and Tori then ran the blood with a blood sample they obtained from Maggie before they traveled to Egypt and they were stunned to see the results.

"I don't believe it," Kira said.

Tory nodded. "Neither do I. And we ran all the tests."

"What did you find out?" Lucy asked.

"According to all the tests we ran Maggie and Erza are cousins and Corinne is one of their ancestors," Kira said.

Natsu was shocked. "What? No way!"

"Are you serious?" asked Benjamin.

Tori nodded. "It's serious as the papers don't lie."

"Hello my distant ancestor," said Erza to Corinne.

"Hello, my future cousin." The two smiled and then hugged each other

Michelle then showed up with the new outfit. "Done. I created an archer costume. This will help you when you go to the Circus. Erza and Corinne will join you Camille."

"Excellent," she said, putting it on, "though this outfit is weird."

"Perhaps but at least you'll be able to go to the Circus," said Corinne.

"Right, then there is no time to loose, let's save Sir Galleth post haste." The trio then made it to the Circus and when they got inside they could see numerous posters of Galleth dressed up like a fool.

"Does this fiend have no honor?" Corinne asked. "Treating Galleth like this? I'm gonna burn the dishonorable villain that did this!" Her hands flared up as she prepared to burn the Circus.

Camille placed a hand on her shoulder. "Easy there Corinne, if we burn the place we may hurt Galleth as well, and send a whole army down on us."

"Camille's right, ancestor," Erza said. "The last thing we need you doing is turning into Nova the Phoenix and then we'll have a whole new mess of problems we don't need."

Corinne calmed down before she joined Erza and Camille into rescuing Galleth. When they got there they found that he had been kept in the Center Platform. "Sir Galleth? Are you alright?" Corinne asked him.

"Lady Corinne, thou is sorry you have to see me in such a state."

"I know and I don't blame you. It was the Black Knight's fault. But for now let's get you out of here."

Sir Galleth then noticed Camille and Erza. "And who are you two young maidens?" He looked at Camille. "You look familiar…"

"I'm your descendant. From the future."

"And I am Lady Corinne's descendant," said Erza. "One of them anyway. But we have no time for this, we must leave now."

"Allow me." Corinne used her fire power to teleport the quartet back to the hideout. Once there Sir Galleth explained what has happened and how a black knight attacked with an army of metal machines and nearly desecrated the whole order. He tried to attack solo to stop the black knight, but that ended up bad as he ended up captured and turned into a fool. He even tried to run out to face the black knight only to be stopped by Grey and Natsu.

"Sorry Galleth but we cannot let you face the Black Knight," Natsu said.

"Besides you don't even have your cane," Gray added. Galleth got upset at that.

"Besides you need to know who our guests really are," Corinne added.

"Ok then please tell me who you all are," he said. So the group explained who they really were and what was going on and when they finished Galleth was stunned. "I see."

"First thing's first," said Kira. "We need to get Galleth his cane back. Camille. You know the drill."

"I know, I know." Camille then went out to keep an eye out for the black knight When she did so she found the black knight and she got a call from Kira and Tori.

"I found Sir Black Knight and he is transferring Sir Galleth's cane."

"Give me a shot of that armor and the cane case," Kira said.

"Ok, but first let me get rid of his help." Camille used some magic to get rid of the guards following the Black Knight before taking a picture of the Knight and the Case.

"That armor is mine. Somebody stole it from me a week ago," said Penelope.

Bentley nodded. "As for the Cane case Kira could hack that thing in her sleep."

"You got that right teach," said Kira. "Camille, fall back. I got this."

"Got it." She fells back as she activated the Cane Case allowing Kira to hack it remotely.

"Just a few more key strokes…" Ding. "Done." The Cane case dropped as it opened and Camille stole back her ancestor Galleth's cane before bolting for the hideout and giving it to Galleth.

"Thank you my future descendant, now we must post haste and storm the castle!"

"Hold on Sir Galleth," said Corinne. "We can't just barge in there. We need to do something about the balloons around the village. You're the only one who can pull off the job of destroying them."

"Then I shall make them fall." Galleth then went to go and destroy the balloons. He discovered that they were part of the Black Knight's surveillance system.

"So do you understand what we're dealing with?" asked Kira. "As long as the Black Knight has those balloons floating about he has his eyes and ears everywhere."

"I am quite confused on how such items can be used as such."

Tori shrugged her shoulders. "It's complicated. Either way destroy them or we're done for."

"Then I shall attack post haste," said Sir Galleth. So Galleth used his Catapult Crash Technique and destroyed the balloons safely securing the communications of the group.

"All right good job Galleth," said Kira.

"But you have another task to do," Tori said. "We need to talk about this moat monster that guards the castle that you told us about."

"Ah yes the dreaded beast that stops me from facing the black knight," said Sir Galahad.

"Even so we had best get rid of it before it causes more problems," said Kira.

"Let me at it, I'll take it out!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Very well but take Corinne with you," said Tori. "You'll need her help." Both Natsu and Corinne stepped out of the hideout and worked to the moat. "This is the place," Sir Galleth said. "The home of the moat monster."

"I got your back Galleth," said Corinne. The male knight blushed at her statement. The trio then dived deep into the lair of the beast and found that it was made of metal and wires.

"What the monster is a robot?" said Natsu.

"Like those guards with lights?" Corinne added.

"That's right and who ever made this is smart, real smart."

"Let's just destroy it already."

"Be careful or you'll sound an alarm," said Kira.

"Or wake the monster," Tori added.  
>"I guess my descendants never told you that I created a technique for the occasion," said Corinne. She then summoned lightning to fry the monster and overload the circuits destroying it on the spot. Natsu was impressed as the knight felt his heart pound hard for her. "Let's get back to the hideout." Corinne then teleported them back to the hideout as Kira and Tori explained what to do about the Production Facilities.<p>

"We need to stop the black knight's production of the stuff he is using to make the robots," said Kira.

"So who's going where?" Camille asked.

"Me and Tori will go see if we can hack the black knights systems so we can get blue prints on all its weak points."

"But the Black Knight almost never leaves his castle," Galleth said.

Jade snapped her fingers. "Then we need to create a commotion that can draw him out."

Corinne nodded. "We need to hit him where it hurts."

"In this case the three places the knight set up his operations," said Lucy.

"That's right," Kira said. "Lucy you go visit the Tavern and have one of your Celestial Spirits destroy the Tavern since the Black Knight converted it into a fuel production facility."

"Don't worry about the damage," said Camille. "Once it's destroyed I'll use my magic to change it back to the medieval tavern it was before it was converted. So where am I going, Tori?"

"You're going to the Shoemaker's Camille. We're going to shut down the machines creating those huge robot parts."

"Last but certainly not least Galleth you'll need to get into the Bakery and shut it down," Kira said. "It's got a generator on the second floor and it's providing power for the other two production facilities. Once they're shut down that's sure to draw the black knight out."

Corinne was deep in thought. "But what about the Blacksmith's shop? Erza and I are gonna take a look at that. I get the feeling that the robot guards are being built there."

"Ok, we got our plans, let's hurry and do this," said Camille. So the group went to the Production Facilities. In the Tavern Lucy got out the Gate of the Golden Bull Key to help destroy the vats.

"On it, Lucy." Using his axe and great strength, Taurus destroyed the vats and even tossed the soldiers as Lucy helped incapacitate them.

Camille then showed up as soon as the place was trashed and she was wearing her archer's costume. "So, did you finish your part of the task?" She asked Lucy.

"Yup, me and Taurus took care of the production facility."

"Good but there are still two more to eliminate. Before I go to the Shoemakers Let me work my magic and change this place back." Camille used her magic to change the Tavern back to the way it was before the Black Knight converted it.

"It's done. Now I'm off to the Shoemaker's." Camille went off to the shoemakers and snuck into the place

"This is it Camille," said Kira via Binocucom. "Just get to the terminal in the back and then I'll be able to hack it remotely."

"Roger that, Kira." So Camille made it to the terminal and when she got there she placed a device to let Kira do her thing.

"And shut down," Kira said. "The place is down and no more machine parts will be made."

"Now to change it back." Camille then used her magic to change the place back to its normal state before the Black Knight took over. "Let's hope my ancestor is successful in his part of the job. I could go for some bread right now."

With Corinne, Erza and Sir Galleth they got to the last place, the Bakery. "This is it Galleth," Corinne said. "You're the only one who can destroy the Generator in the Bakery."

"Then I will take it out forth with m'lady." So Galleth charged into the Bakery to break into the second level to destroy the generator.

"While Galleth's doing his job let's talk ancestor," Erza said.

"Of course, future cousin what is it you want to talk about?" Corinne asked.

"When the black knight took over, didn't you attempt to fight them? Kira's research says that you're a warrior and the Vessel of Nova during this time period."

"I tried to but..." A sigh. "He is holding my child hostage and had some odd barrier that saps my magical power every time I tried to go near the castle."

"I take it your kid is the new vessel?"

"She is."

Just then Galleth returned just as an explosion occurred and Camille showed up. "Nice job Galleth," Camille said.

"Tis nothing, maiden."

"Now to change the bakery back to its original state." She used her magic to do so "Now that this is done, all that we have to do is wait for the black knight." They didn't have to wait long for they could see the Black Knight was leaving the castle.

"Corinne, take Galleth to the hideout and send Kira and Tori over here at once," said Camille.

"Got it. Sir Galleth, come on." The two left as Kira and Tori got out and followed the black knight.

"I don't know why, but why is that knight so familiar?" asked Kira.

"Kira, focus, we need to follow him," Tori said.

"You know you two are faster than your teachers you know that?" Camille said.

Kira and Tori just blushed. "Heheh, thanks," said Kira.

"We're here," said Tori. "Camille how about you go back to the hideout for some rest. Kira and I can handle it from here."

"On it." Camille left as Kira and Tori followed the black knight to a building.

As Kira and Tori followed the Black Knight they could overhear his monologue. "  
>"Those darn cooper and Fairy tail always messing up my plans, now all three of my shops are down and back to normal, it must be Camille's doing."<p>

"You think this might be Minerva in that armor?" Tori asked Kira.

"Nah. We just checked in with Minerva. She's at section 13 with Uncle and the others. It's got to be somebody else."

As they continued following the Black knight they heard more of his monologue. "I can't believe that Corinne is with them and took out my moat monster, doesn't she know how hard it is to build such a thing, well a letter stating that I will harm her child will get her to stop and leave the coopers, especially when I had siphoned enough NOVA energy that I don't need the little babe anymore." Now Kira and Tori were gearing up as the Black Knight Spoke for a third time. "Well that le paradox guy is really shaping up to be a useful tool, oh Kira, Tori why did you two choose to side with a group of thieves instead of me, can't they see that the coopers are just stopping there potential."

"We're nearly close," Kira said.

"We'll be able to figure out who this guy is once and for all," Tori said.

Just as they got to the last of the Rafters they saw the Black Knight grumble. "This blasted suit is so hot. I need some air." The suit opened and a female jumped out of it. "Much better I can barely think in that thing."

"That's our old friend Gianna," Kira said. "We were in tech class together."

"I can't believe she's doing this," Tori said. "She was also the top student after us. Why is she doing this?"

Gianna was then typing on a terminal where calculations were streaming through

"Oh Tori, Kira, I wish you had come to work and helped me instead of falling for Camille's 'honor among thieves' crap she keeps spewing."

Kira and Tori were completely shocked and when they returned to the hideout they went right to their quarters and wouldn't come out.

"Kira, Tori, are you two ok?" Natsu asked."

Gray grumbled. "Idiot, the two were betrayed by a close friend of theirs."

"Well," said Jade, "Kira and Tori may not be able to tell us about Gianna but I'm good with RC vehicles and technology."

"Good," Camille said, "because with our head technicians out of it, we are gonna need help."

"Okay, but I found some information on this Gianna girl."

"What did you find?" Erza asked.

She showed a screen of Gianna's picture. "Turns out Gianna was tops in all subjects but in terms of the chest department she was almost as flat as a board." The boys snickered. She was taunted and teased for it so much that she started turning to technology to stem the anger."

"Much like how my cousin Mayumi is teased for having a Flat Chest," Camille said. "But from what I can see now Gianna seems to have filled out since the last time we saw her. She's grown into a C cup."

Natsu and the other boys blushed only for Erza and the other girls to whack them. "Focus," Erza said.

"She also has Corinne's child and holding her hostage to use her energy," Camille added.

"I'm still shocked at how the Black knight was once a friend of Kira and Tori's," said Galleth.

"We're all shocked," said Camille, "and I am worried for both of them, but we have to give them space and time to recover."

"In the Face of such treason there is but one option. We storm the Castle, Rescue Corinne's daughter and smash this villain."

"I guess we are gonna have to, but not right away, we need to be careful and plan."

"Camille's right," Erza said. "We have no way to get in the castle and even if we do get in we still need to do something about the force field."

"I do know how to create some useful explosives," Galleth said. "Camille you must get a bottle of Merlin's Magic Powder at the Carnival. Meanwhile I'll go collect some Fire bulbs."

"Ok then."

"I know that place," said Lucy. "It's an archery place."

"Then let's go," said Galleth. He and Camille split up to go get the needed items while Jade went to speak with Bentley and Penelope via communication crystal. .

"Did you two know about Gianna?" asked Jade.

"A bit yes," said Bentley. "She...was also an apprentice of ours along with Tori and Kira."

"But we didn't know she would had done this," said Penelope.

"So what was her specialty?" asked Jade.

"Robotics mostly," said Bentley, "but she is also a gifted mechanic and planer and seems to know machine magic."

"That explains the robotic guards. But can you tell me if she's aligned with Crime Incorporated?"

He typed. "Let's see…only for three months, but a lot of the people she worked with were sent to jail oddly. Their cash cleared out."

"That was the California chapter right?" asked Lucy.

"Correct," Penelope said.

"Camille testified against that chapter which means that Gianna is out for revenge upon her," Seth said.

"Why would she dare take a child?" asked Erza.

"For the power of Nova the Phoenix that has been passed in ages passed in Corrinne's line," said Galleth.

"What are you talking about?" Bentley asked.

"I have a child and I fear Gianna is sapping the energy from her," Corinne said.

"You don't suppose Gianna could work for the central chapter of Crime Incorporated do you if we do arrest her," asked Jade.

"Let's wait and see when we face her," said Camille.

"Camille when did you get back?" asked Gray.

"A few minutes ago I got Merlin's magic elixir now all we need is the fire bulbs."

"I already have them," said Galleth.

"Well as you know since Kira and Tori are still unavailable Bentley would you like to call this meeting for them?" asked Jade.

"I shall," said Bentley. So the team got ready to hear Bentley's slideshow. "Ok, we know that Gianna is holed up in her fortress and has a anti magic barrier and is keeping Corrinne's child hostage, but with the merlin's magic elixir and the fire bulbs Sir Galleth got earlier we could make an explosion to knock out the magic generators that controls it."

"There's still the matter of getting inside the castle," said Erza.

"With the moat monster gone we can use the mote to sneak in."

"I'm afraid not," Corinne said. "The Moat goes around the Castle not into it. We could bomb the bridge controls instead."

"Oh yeah," Natsu said, "and we'll storm the castle." The team then ended the meeting.

"For this to work, Lucy," said Seth, "we'll need Aquarius to plant the explosives and detonate them remotely."

"Ok." She took the key out and paused.

"Well?" Camille asked.

"I just don't know how Aquarius will react or say once I summon her, I mean she willingly volunteered to give her key up to summon the spirit King and I fear she still hates me."

"If push comes to shove I'll have Dao Pang on standby. She pulled out Dao Pang's Key.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Camille."

"Summon Aquarius and get going already," Seth said, arms crossed.

"Right." She held the key forward. "Open the gate to the water bearer Aquarius!"

The gate opened and from it emerged a Mermaid with blue hair and a fish tail.

"Welcome back, Aquarius," Camille said.

"Humph, never thought I can come back to this plane again," she replied.

"Well you're back," Lucy said.

Aquarius gave Lucy a look and smirked. "You don't look like the same weakling as before; you seem very different."

"I've grown stronger into the mage my mother wanted me to become but we need your help."

"Then tell me what you need."

"We need you to plant these explosives on the bridge controls and then detonate them."

"That's it?"

"Look, we need you to cooperate, a child's life may be in danger."

"Not to mention my family's existence is at stake. Do you know what I had to endure to bring you back?" Camille asked.

Aquarius looked at the two and sighed. "I'll help." So Aquarius planted the explosives on the bridge controls and detonated them when she was far enough away allowing the group to go into the Castle where they found the Black Knight Waiting for them.

"I shall sally forth and smash that mechanical Monstrosity," Galleth said, charging forward

"Wait!" Camille exclaimed! "Be careful it could be a..." The Black Knight's arm grabbed the Cane just as Galleth struck.

"Why thank you Galleth," Gianna said. "I've been looking all over for that."

"No! My cane!"

Gianna then tossed Galleth back to the group before causing the gate to separate Camille from the others. Fortunately Camille was in her Archer Costume and Aquarius was there to help her out.

"She's making her escape," Galleth said.

Just then Gianna had the Black Knight suit enter a giant robot head revealing it was a giant Knight mech.

"Looks like it's just you and me," Camille said. "I'll take on Gianna you go find Corinne's child and when you do join me in battling these robotic thugs."

"Understood."

Aquarius then went off as Camille got ready to fight Gianna. Camille dodged the missiles before jumping onto the tower to fire an Arrow at one of the Mech's arms.

"Good thinking Camille," Corinne said. "Attacking the Limbs to fell the giant should do it."

"Then time to strike the other." Camille disabled the other Limb after she avoided the missiles before she went to fire an arrow into the core. "That should stop you in your tracks." The Arms then reactivated as the robot was still fighting.

"You've got to attack the limbs yet again," Galleth told Camille.

"Geeze, tough robot."

"What did you expect Cooper slut," Gianna asked through a megaphone.

"How rude." Camille took the robots arms out the second time and shot the chest as the robot started to fall, but Camille got out of the way, however her foot was pinned by a piece of the robot

"It's over you little whore. Maybe once I defeat you. I'll humiliate you by turning you into a baby doll and making you play dress up," Gianna said.

"Now that is rude," Camille said.

Before Gianna could reach to crush and hurt Camille… "Gianna stop!" said Tori and Kira.

Gianna looked up to see Kira and Tori. "Kira, Tori. Is that my moat monster?" She saw their robot suits made of what was left of the moat monster.

"That is right and we're taking you down Gianna!" said Kira.

"But before we do, tell us why are you working for a guy like Le paradox?" asked Tori.

"You owe them that much at least Gianna," said Camille.

"Well, I did join him for two reasons," she said, "one for the money and two for you two."

"Let me get this straight," Kira said. "You sold out to Le Paradox for the money Gianna?"

"No he is just a means to an end, you two have so much creative potential, but," she said, pointing to Camille, "that slut is holding you back."

"We're not gonna work for one of the bad guys," Tori said.

Gianna was furious. "Then it looks like I am gonna have to knock some sense into you, quite literally." Gianna began duking it out with Kira and Tori into the robot suits. Behind the gate the others were cheering them on yelling on ways to punch Gianna. Kira and Tori soon got the upper hand and managed to knock Gianna out but not before she activated a teleportation chip which sent her back to the future.

"She got away," Tori said.

"I know, but we have our own friend to help," Kira said.

The two walked over to Camille and lifted the metal trapping her leg as she got it free. "Thanks for helping me out," said Camille. "I'm sorry about Gianna."

"It's ok Camille," said Kira, "you are our friend now and she made her choice in life."

Just then Aquarius slithered in holding a baby. "I believe this baby belongs to you."

Corrinne smiles and took her child. "Thank you, Aquarius."

"It's great to have you back Aquarius," said Lucy. Aquarius gave a small smile.

"Let's get back to the hideout," Natsu said.

Once the group returned to the hideout they got an update only this time it was from Uncle speaking about Celtic Druids and ancient Magic. "Did any of you get that?" asked Gray.

"I think he is referring to my Celtic ancestor," said Camille.

"But there are Celts in both Scotland and Ireland," said Natsu. "Who her Celtic Ancestor be?

"Slaigh MacCooper," said Mira. "The Strongest of the Cooper Clan."

"All right then," said Jade, "we are Scotland bound."

"We don't have an artifact from that time period to get us there," said Erza.

"If you need an item then try this." Aquarius pulled out a piece of plaid cloth.

"Kira, Tori will this work?" asked Lucy.

Kira took the cloth. This is a piece of a Celtic tunic so yes I think it will."

Tori put the cloth into the jar as the time machine was calibrated to take them to Celtic Scotland.


	6. Scottish Legends

**The Cooper Gang and Team Natsu **

**In **

**Scottish Legends **

Soon, the time van got into a sheep field in old Scotland.

"Here we are. Celtic Scotland," said Camille.

"Home of the strongest of the Cooper Clan, Slaigh MacCooper," Benjamin added.

A few sheep baaed. "And right where there's lots of wooly sheep," Natsu said.

"First thing's first," Gray said. "We need to find Slaigh MacCooper and figure out what's going on here."

"I think we may have found him but first we might want to take care of some business," Kira said.

"Good thing we made sure the hideouts have bathrooms and multiple toilets and sinks cause I do not want to soil myself," Tori added.

"Nobody wants to soil themselves," said Lucy. "It's gross and unbecoming."

"Luckily there is an abandoned castle not far from here," said Camille.

"That will make a good hideout," said Mira.

The group shuffled to get to the castle and set up base there immediately. "Now this is a hideout," Erza said. "So have either of you found Slaigh MacCooper yet?"

"We did and he is tied up, literally on a stone," Kira said.

"Looks like it's up to me to free him again," Camille replied. "I'll need a costume though to get over there. Michelle did you get a good look at what the people of this time period are wearing?"

"Yup," said Michelle, "but I am gonna need a few sheep to sheer."

"I got it," said Camille, "I'll use one of my Jade Zodiac Keys to summon some help. I'll pick Lie Kun. She's a Sheep so she should be able to talk them into helping us."

"But what do you intend to make for Camille to wear and will it be of help to her in a fight?" asked Jade, "Like the Archer Costume and Thief Costume were to her when battling Gianna and Miss Decibel Respectively?"

"That will be a surprise," said Michelle.

So Camille went out to the sheep and went to summon Lie Kun. "Open the Gate of the Noble Sheep Lie Kun." In a flash a humanoid sheep in cloths appeared

"So you're Mei Lin Cooper's descendant?" Lie Kun said. "You look like you're a strong mage. What do you need from me?"

"I need your help to heard and keep the sheep calm, I need there wool so my friend can make a costume to help save my ancestor."

"And I was about to enjoy my astral projection power but if you insist. I'll help."

So Lie Kun herded the sheep and got them into a row before sending them to be sheared by Michelle.

"Thanks, with all this wool, I can make and enchant the outfit perfectly," Michelle said.

"Enchant?" asked Jade.

"Of course, Jade."

"What outfit are you making?" asked Seth. "A druid outfit?."

"Yup."

"I just hope there's room to move about in it," said Camille.

Michelle finished and showed Camille the finished works. "What do you think?"

"It looks interesting and pretty cool." Camille put it on and felt lots of old Celtic magic swirl around her. "I like it a lot."

"Just remember Camille," Michelle said, "you won't be able to use magic aside from Celtic Magic while wearing the outfit. Now you know the drill. Kira and Tori need Recon Photos to assess the situation."

"Say no more." Camille went out and started to take pictures of the land around her and heard loud bellowing yelling. She followed the source of the yelling to see a very muscular Celtic man in his thirties bound to a rock.

"My ancestor, I guess Slaigh," Camille said.

"Foul wench once I break free," he said, "I swear In the name of my clan I will get my cane and I will stop you."

"That's your ancestor," Kira said. "Now all we need to do is free him. He's being restrained by powerful restraints designed with powerful magic. Use your Celtic magic to destroy them and he'll be able to break free."

"On it." Camille walked over to him in her celtic outfit causing him to stop yelling to look at her. "Slaigh you okay?"

"Who are you young druid, you feel familiar to me."

"My name is Camille Cooper, a descendant of yours from the future, here to help you out."

"Well, get me out of here and I'll explain everything."

Camille then used the Celtic magic of tracing the symbols on the chains which broke off. Once they returned to the hideout Slaigh began to explain what was going on. He explained that this strange man with cloths like theirs came and caused an odd weather pattern that spread all over Scotland.

"Did you get a name or a good look at the strange man?" Tori asked.

"His name was Zack and that was it," Slaigh said.

"Kira, Tori, Got a file on him?" asked Benjamin.

"On it," Kira said.

"Got anything?" asked Seth.

"Plenty," Tori said, "Turns out Zach has a lot of knowledge on Celtic legends and magic. He used these skills to rob banks and museums."

"So he is like Mrs. Ruby in a way," said Camille.

"Except he doesn't raise the undead and get this his file says that one of his role models was Sir Raleigh the Frog," said Kira.

"That would explain the rain," said Benjamin.

"So what do we do first? We need to get Slaigh's cane back or he won't be of any use to us," said Lucy.

"Bob used a bone club and he was still of use," said Natsu.

"And as the strongest of my ancestors Slaigh could use force to steal from Criminals," Camille said.

"With pride," Slaigh added.

"I think we need a slide show," Gray said. "Natsu you'll have to sit this one out."

"Ahh why?" Natsu asked.

"You're a Fire Dragon Slayer and this is rainy weather," Erza explained. Natsu pouted at being benched.

"Don't worry Natsu It's only for the time being," said Kira.

"Fine."

"Do you have any idea where this Zach might be keeping my cane Tori?" asked Slaigh.

"Possibly in his castle but it's protected by Celtic ruins and sprits of the fallen warriors," said Tori.

"No problem," said Camille. "I can get past this. Although Slaigh's Cane is gonna be too heavy for me to lift. I'll bring the Ox Key just in case."

Lucy nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Maybe me and Loke can help with the spirits, if they have an aversion to light."

"All right it sounds like we got a plan," said Tori. "Let's get moving."

Camille then went out to see if she can sneak in to get Slaigh's cane. "I better get some recon photos of the machinery in here." She then started taking photos of the odd machines. "There it is. Slaigh's Cane. Good thing I got this. Open the Gate of the Ox Tao Zu.

In a flash of light a humanoid ox appeared. "You called?" asked Tao Zu.

"I need you to help me get my ancestor's cane out of here without tipping off the guards."

"I shall, mistress." The two quietly snuck through the castle avoiding guards till they reached a case where a large cane was.

"I don't know how Zach was able to get this from Slaigh. It's heavy."

"I sense the essence of evil spirits. Be careful with that cane."

"You got it." Camille used her Druid costume to remove the spirits protecting the case as Tao Zu picked it up.

"Now let's get out of here mistress." So the duo then bolted for it with Tao Zu carrying the cane back to the hideout.

"We got the cane," Camille said, "however, I am sensing there is a curse on it."

"Kira, Tori, do you know any cleansing spells?" asked Jade.

"Looking up...done," Kira said.

"Your cane is cleansed." Tori said.

Slaigh picked it up and waved it. "Now we bring down the spawn that dishonored us. I'll beat him down with my fists."

"Easy, Slaigh first we need to do something about the Storm Machine he's created," Kira went to Bentley via the Communication Crystal. "Bentley, did you deal with this before?"

"Yes, however Sly fired himself out of a cannon to get to Sir Raliegh, but we are first gonna take out the main generator before we find a cannon to shoot out of to the main body."

"I'm uploading the Recon Photos that Camille took and sending them to your laptop," Tori said, beginning to do that. "Hoping that it won't lead to the firing someone out of a cannon."

"And if it does?" Jade asked.

"Wear a helmet."

"Bentley, do you have a Plan?" asked Natsu.

"Yes, if you take out the furnace it should slowly cut power to the main generator that keeps the machine afloat."

"Who's best suited to do that Bentley?" Michelle asked.

"Natsu, he is fireproof and out of the rain so he can be able to mess it up."

"Finally, a job," said Natsu.

"Hold it," Gray said. "The Main Generator is probably going to have Security. What do we do about that?"

"I can help," said Happy.

"How?" asked Jade.

"I can fly around creating a rucus and lure the guards away from their posts."

"Good idea," said Kira.

"Just try to be careful," said Lucy.

Natsu and Happy snuck till they got to a spot that lead to the generator. "This is the place," said Natsu.

"Wow," said Happy, "Kira wasn't kidding when she said it was really hot."

"Okay we're in Bentley," he said via Binocucum. "How do we disable the generator?"

"Follow the path to the center that is the central part of the generator is."

"And then what?"

"Do what you do best and raise hell!" Camille replied.

Natsu grinned at that. When Natsu got to the central part of the generator he began to raise hell and create chaos in the generator room. "Ah yeah this is awesome."

"Okay now get out of there fast before the Generator blows," said Bentley.

"On it, Happy, let's hurry."

"Aye!" The two quickly made a run for it. They made it just as the generator exploded

"Congratulations flame brain you being destructive was useful," said Gray.

"I heard that," said Natsu.

"Enough before you two fight each other," Lucy said.

"Sorry Lucy," they both said.

"Usually breaking up a fight between Natsu and Gray is something I'd expect from you Erza," Camille said.

"That's something I usually do but either way we got to locate my Scottish ancestor and get her to help us."

"Scans show she is around the fields, but we have to be careful," said Kira.

"There's no telling how she'll react to seeing us," Tori said.

"I will talk to her, she knows me and I know her," Slaigh said.

"I think it's best if you leave your cane here," said Camille. Slaigh nodded as he went to go find Erza's ancestor.

Meanwhile in the large HQ, a figure was talking on a screen to le paradox. "As you can see Le Paradox we're having problems," said Zach, "those blasted Coopers have destroyed my generator and they've taken Slaigh's Cane back. Where is Gianna when you need her?"

"Unfortunately after she fought with Kira and Tori in the middle ages she vanished without a trace," said Le Paradox.

"I knew hiring Gianna wasn't a good idea," said Zach. "Either way I did train with Sir Raleigh the Frog in machinery so I'm just as smart as she is."

"I know, and all I ask is you don't fail me."

"I have a question though. Why are you doing this? Why not just steal Camille's cane and be done with it."

"Just taking her cane won't be enough, I want her entire family to suffer, and what better way than to wipe them out from history, for good."

"But what did her ancestors do to you?" asked Zach.

"Embarrassed our ancestors and stopped us from advancing as famous thiefs and stole what should be ours."

"Either way once I get Slaigh's Cane back I'll send it over to you at once but that thing is heavy."

"Good, good."

Meanwhile Slaigh had found Erza's ancestor and had brought her back to the hideout. "Everyone, I present to you my friend, Lady Ava of Scotland."

Ava was indeed Maggie and Erza's Scottish Ancestor and she was wearing Red Druid robes.

"Whoa," they all said.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Ava asked.

"It's nothing, you just remind us of a friend of ours," Camille said.

"Either way, do you have a plan to get rid of the villain that has caused the Eternal bad weather?"

"We can but we need your help," Gray replied.

"What do you need from me?"

"We are gonna need your Celtic knowlege to help us in this endeavor," said Erza.

"And Nova's power," said Kira.

Ava narrowed her eyes at that mentioning. "Now you should know I don't go around mentioning that I'm the vessel of an ancient Egyptian Firebird that turned evil."

"We know, but we know your ancestors and we have a friend who is a vessel," Camille said.

"And before you ask it's my cousin Maggie," said Erza.

"Cousin?" asked Ava.

She looked close at Erza. "Yeah. I'm your descendant," Erza said.

"By the druid spirits, amazing."

"Yes but we don't have time for this," said Bentley. "We've got work to do. We need to take Zach down."

Ava nodded. "Right."

"Do you have a plan Bentley?" asked Michelle.

"Yes I do." He showed the schematics.

"So what do we do first?" asked Benjamin.

"First we need to take out the weather control spires that are settled," he replied, circling the spires, "all over."

"But how do we get up to the Spires?" asked Lucy "And didn't we destroy the generator?"

"Even though the main generator was busted, Zack seems to be using the local water wheels as a back up to power the spires."

"And he's got security around the Water wheels as well," added Penelope.

"So how do we get in?" asked Seth.

"One of you is gonna have to pickpocket the guards for the waterwheel keys and shut off the terminals controlling the water wheels."

"Leave it to me," said Camille.

"I'll hack the terminals to shut off the water wheels," said Kira.

"And if you can see if you can steal a Japanese artifact," said Penelope. "You'll need it for later."

"Gotcha," said Camille. "Slaigh can help Grey and Ava, knock the pillars down once the power is cut off." Camille went to go and pick pocket the keys from the guards. "Ok I got them, now to start hacking those water wheels."

"Get to the terminals and I'll take it from there," Kira said.

"You got it." Camille then started to go to the water wheels and placed the remote terminal on the main ones as Kira and Tori did their magic.

"And there go the water wheels," Tori said as each one stopped. "Ok, Slaigh, Gray, Ava you're up to knock the towers down."

"Bring it on," said Slaigh.

"Once we rid our land of this villain I shall help Slaigh at his Blacksmith business," said Ava.

"Wow, you're a blacksmith?" asked Camille.

"Didn't you see my section of the cooper vault?" he asked.

"Not yet, it's locked up tight and sealed."

"That's because your mother used her magic to restore it before Dr. M took over and set up shop," said Bentley. "You just have to use your cane to open it."

"Then I will enter after this mess is resolved."

"Good idea," said Michelle.

"Enough talk lets go and do this thing," said Gray.

"You're starting to sound like Natsu," Ava replied. She, Gray and Slaigh then left to go destroy the towers.

"We need to be careful of the guards,"

"I can handle it," Slaigh said. "I can knock them out with only a single blow." Slaigh went into battle and knocked out all the guards with ease. "After you."

Ava rolled her eyes and walked forward as Gray stood there stunned. Soon the trio made it to the first of the four towers.

"Okay Bentley," Slaigh said, via Binocucum. "How do we destroy the tower?"

"First, Gray needs to freeze them to make them brittle enough, there are key points in the tower to make it safe to take it down."

"Consider it done." Gray then went to certain parts of the beams and started freezing them to make them easy to break.

"Okay so what do we do next?" Ava asked. "Thaw the ice out and bank on the rust to make them weak enough for Slaigh to smash?"

"Correct," said Bentley, "but be careful, debris will fall and there will be a good chance the guards will be attracted to the noise."

"Then we had best prepare for the worst," Slaigh said.

So Ava began melting the ice which in turn caused the metal to rust. "Now!"

Slaigh starts to punch the rafters. "It's done. The rafters are history."

"And hopefully this bad weather," Gray said. Right on cue, the weather began to clear up. "Alright, that should attract Zach out of what hole he is hiding from."

"Let's get back to the hideout and come up with a plan to defeat him," Slaigh said. They rushed back in there to start a plan.

"Okay everyone," Penelope said. "Bentley and I have a plan but I need to know. Did you get the Samurai Dagger we asked about?"

"Yes we did," Camille replied. "I stole it from one of the goons that Le Paradox sent back here."

"Good, you are gonna need it to get to Jjapan."

"So how are we supposed to get Zach out of hiding?" Jade asked.

"We flood the place," Camille said.

"Seth and I can cover that," said Lucy. "Seth has been teaching me more on how to use Water Magic."

"Once he is out I will face him head to head."

"And we'll be able to keep Slaigh's Cane safe from Le Paradox," added Natsu.

"Let's hope so," Grey said.

"But this guy has Magic so we'll have to be careful," Ava warned.

"Aren't we always?" Erza wondered. They then set their plan in motion as Lucy and Seth worked together to flood Zach's castle. Right on cue Zach emerged from the Castle at the very top looking pissed off.

"Showtime." Camille then stepped forward with a determined look. "Zach. I'm calling you out." He came out, wet and mad.

"Zach you are not welcome here. Prepare to battle," Ava said/

Zach laughed. "Fools, don't you dare think it will be easy to beat me…" He pulled a sword out.

Camille pulled out her Dragon Sword and began duking it out with Zach.

"You are strong, but I am stronger," he said.

"True but I've had much more training." She used her magic to knock Zach out cold. "And that's that."

The group came up to her only to hear laughing up in the sky. They looked up to see Le Paradox's Blimp. "Le Paradox," Camille said.

They saw a crane that had Slaigh's cane.

"But how?" Ava asked.

"Hehe, a little kitten provided a knock out drug strong enough to knock out the great Sleigh the strong and tell me where your base is," Zach said.

He waves a hand and shows Happy, with a stupid smile and fresh fish in his mouth.

"Happy sold us out? Why would he do this?" Jade said.

"Even the weak minded or weakest link can be won over with fish," Zach chuckled.

"I'll tear you apart you piece of shit!" Michelle roared.

Camille's eyes narrowed. "Lucy how do you feel about skinning that piece of shit?"

"Gladly."

So Lucy and Camille made their move to Skin Zack only for him to dodge and bolt to Le Paradox's Blimp.

"You can't catch us bitches!" Zach said, pointing and laughing at the Cooper Gang.

"Yeah about that…" Le Paradox pushed Zack off. Camille blasted Zach with a spell to send him back to Section 13 in the present day while Erza glared daggers at Le Paradox.

"How could you do that to your own Comrade?" Erza said.

"He fulfilled his job and failed me for being beaten by a bunch of brats," Le Paradox said, "but on the plus side he gave me a really useful henchman." Happy flew up to him. The Blimp then powered up before vanishing.

After the battle the group was talking to Captain Black and the Chans about the recent events via communication crystal. "So Happy betrayed you," Captain Black said.

"He did," Camille said. "but I can tell it wasn't willingly, I felt the faint tug of a magic obedience rune on him, so he must be manipulated."

"Uncle, any ideas?" Lucy asked.

"Removing obedience magic is verrrryyyy tricky, but it can be done."

"So where are we going next?" Erza asked.

"One more thing, Disco man calling himself Dimitri has volunteered to examine Thievius Raccoonus and he's talking in hip hop and keeps asking if I understand the words coming out from his mouth."

The group sweat dropped at that and the fact Dimitri speaks in hiphop lingo

"Okay so what did he say?" Camille asked.

"Perhaps it's best we just show you," said Bentley, playing a recording of Dimitri examining the Thievius Raccoonus and next time period.

"It looks like the next one is Rioichi cooper in Feudal Japan," Camille said. So Kira and Tori placed the Samurai Dagger in the jar and the group minus Slaigh and Ava headed to Feudal Japan.


End file.
